Discovering Her Courage
by deaudle
Summary: Charlie Weasley was not that fond of people as a general rule. He liked his solitude but a wounded soul he could not turn away.
1. Chapter 1

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

________________________________________________________________________

_This is a little gruesome and rough in the beginning. It will get better, but you have been warned._

________________________________________________________________________

Charlie Weasley did not spend a great deal of time with his family. He had always been more comfortable in the animal kingdom. For him growing up with the chaos of so many man brothers and a little sister meant that being with the animals was welcomed solitude.

Coming home for a visit always took a lot out of Charlie. The noise and the people were great but inevitably he longed for his life in Romania. This trip back to England was to attend the naming ceremony for the first born of his youngest brother, Ron.

Monica, Ron's wife, had given birth to a little girl three weeks ago and yesterday everyone gathered to welcome her into their family.

Jane Molly Weasley had the prerequisite red hair and a yowl to match her paternal grandmother's. She was a cherished member of the Weasley clan and Charlie loved seeing his brother so happy. When Ron had married Monica it was a surprise to Charlie, he liked her well enough but he had assumed that Ron would marry Hermione, the female member of the trio that had changed the world. Charlie wondered were Hermione was. She wasn't at the ceremony and she was the godmother.

Hermione was also Charlie's sister-in-law. She had married his brother Percy six weeks ago. The story Charlie had heard from his mother was that Hermione and Percy had eloped to a small Caribbean island that catered to wizards and magically inclined. No one from the family had been included in the wedding and as far as Charlie knew Hermione had not been to any of the family dinners since the first one when she and Percy announced their marriage. It was all very odd.

Percy was at baby Jane's naming ceremony and making excuses for his wife's absence. When he was asked about Hermione he made some excuse about her not feeling well and with a wink he hinted at the possibility they would be having a similar ceremony in the future.

"We weren't feeling well." Percy was explaining to yet another guest. Charlie hated it when husbands referred to their wives in the third person. "We are cranky or we are out of sorts." Percy always did that, never calling her his wife or using her name instead it was "We needed to rest this morning."

It made Charlie's skin crawl.

Percy had been a prat since he could walk. Now he was an even bigger prat, his advances position with the Ministry had swelled his head.

Swallowing his disgust, Charlie knew that he would have to speak to Percy before he left. The Ministry was thinking of hosting a dragon exhibition and Charlie was the liaison for the dragon handlers' federation. Percy was his counterpart at the Ministry. However the ceremony did not seem like to place to discuss business so Charlie made a decision to pop into Percy's townhouse tomorrow before he left for Romania. Tomorrow was Sunday, everyone was home on Sunday.

After saying his goodbyes to his mum and dad, Charlie disapparated from the Burrow into the front hall of Percy and Hermione's townhouse. The family had long ago set their wards to allow family members the ability to apparate between Weasley homes. The only exception was Charlie's flat in Romania because it would mean crossing too many international borders.

Charlie had not been to Percy's before and looking around for a minute he was impressed. Everything was picture perfect. Nothing was out of place, the mirror glistened and the floor was spotless. Charlie could see his reflection in the polished marble.

"Perc? Perc are you here?" Charlie felt uncomfortable wandering around his brother's home uninvited.

"Percy it's me, Charlie." He still did not get a response.

"Percy, Hermione are you here?" Charlie was listening for a reply there wasn't one. Charlie turned to leave when he heard something.

"Hello is anyone there?" Charlie strained to listen; there it was a small whimper.

Walking down the hall towards the sound Charlie could hear a voice. "No, please no… I am sorry…I will be …"

Charlie drew out his wand and ventured toward the whisper.

"I didn't…please" Charlie crossed the living room, he was certain the voice was coming from the kitchen.

"No, no, no…" Charlie followed the small whimper into the kitchen; looking over the immaculate granite countertop he saw a huddled shape on the floor.

Charlie jumped over the counter. He was stunned. "Hermione?"

She was curled up in the fetal position lying nude on the cold marble floor. Her hair was covering her face. Charlie could see her eyes they were desperate with fear.

She was rocking and whispering to herself, "Please don't punish me again…I'll try harder…please you hurt me."

Charlie saw bruises, cuts, and what looked like bite marks all over her body.

"Hermione, sweetheart, who did this to you?" Charlie's fear was in his voice.

Hermione put her hand up to cover her head. "Please…Percy not again…I'm sorry…please…no!"

Charlie realized that his sister-in-law did not even know he was there. Slowly he stopped down just like he would with a frightened animal and very carefully he put his hand out. He whispered, "Hermione you are safe. It is me Charlie. Hermione love, did Percy do this to you?"

Hermione stopped rocking at the mention of his name. She looked at Charlie and sobbed.

Charlie pulled her into his arms. He wanted to feel safe and was sure she fit in his lap but he could tell she was having trouble moving. Charlie had to lift her into his lap and just as he would with a hurt animal he started stroking her back, trying to calm her as she shook.

"Hermione did Percy do this to you?" Charlie thought he already knew the answer.

Hermione nodded her head against Charlie's chest.

Charlie continued, "Why didn't you leave?"

Hermione tried to talk but the sobs just kept coming. Charlie tried another approach. "Hermione where are your clothes?"

"Gone" was all she could say.

"Okay where is your wand?" Charlie asked.

"He took it away…" sobs ended her sentence.

"Why did you stay?"

Hermione looked at Charlie, her sobs under control for the moment, "He said he would hunt me down and make me watch as he killed everyone I loved before he killed me."

Charlie was horrified; apparently his brother was a monster. "Do you think you can stand?"

Hermione shook her head. "That is where he hurt me the most; he said animals should always grovel on the floor." Hermione's sobs returned.

Charlie could not believe what he was seeing or hearing. "I am taking you out of here Hermione, do you understand?"

Hermione tried to pull away. "He will kill you and me! He will find me…please he'll make it hurt worse."

Charlie shifted her in his arms and using his wand he summoned Hermione's wand. He was hoping against hope that it was hidden somewhere in the townhouse. Broken wands automatically register at the Ministry and Charlie figured Percy wouldn't risk any questions.

Hermione's wand sailed into the kitchen and landed in Charlie's hand.

"Hermione this is belongs to you."

Hermione grabbed her wand with shaky hands.

"Okay first we need to cover you up." Taking off his travelling cloak, Charlie wrapped it around her.

"Next I am going to carry you out of here. The less magic we use inside the less likely he is to trace us. If we apparate outside he should not be able use a tracing spell."

Hermione tried to stand but the pain radiating from her abdomen and hips was excruciating.

Charlie held her as she started to fall. "It is okay I've got you. Can you put your arms around my neck?"

He lifted her up. "Which way to the yard?"

Hermione pointed through the living room. Charlie opened the French door and Hermione smelled the outdoors for the first time in six weeks.

"You okay?" Charlie asked he was worried about internal injuries. The bruises looked very serious.

Hermione nodded with a groan.

"On the count of three I am going to disapparated, you keep your arms around my neck."

Charlie started to count, "One…"

Hermione lifted her head, "Wait!" Pointing her wand "Incendio" and the townhouse burst into flames. "Let him think I burned to death."

Together with Hermione Charlie disapparated to his flat in Romania.

________________________________________________________________________

_This is a Charlie- Hermione romance. _

_Percy always seemed to me to be one hard push away from obsessive. In this story, I pushed him very hard. He is only used where necessary; even writers should be kind to their mentally ill characters._

_deaudle_


	2. Chapter 2

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

________________________________________________________________________

_This is a gruesome and is the worst of it for the story. _

_You have been warned. _

________________________________________________________________________

Charlie carried Hermione straight into his bathroom once they arrived in Romania. Charlie was certain that he must have broken a couple of international wizarding laws by apparating so far with another individual but hopefully no one would notice.

All of the cuts and abrasions on Hermione needed cleaning and tending to. Hermione did not protest as Charlie gently lowered her into the warm water once the bath had been drawn. Charlie suspected that she was too far-gone to protest much except more pain.

The witch's body slowly relaxed in the soothing bath and after a few moments she was able to lay back and begin straighten her tortured body.

Hermione's hair still covered the majority of her face but Charlie noticed that her jaws were no longer clenched. Charlie excused himself to allow Hermione privacy to bathe. Hermione did not respond to his departure she seemed lost in the blissful feeling of the warm water.

Charlie listened for her voice as he did his best to clean up his flat. Household chores were always left until the last second before company rang the bell. Charlie firmly believed that it was a waste of time and effort to tend to things before it was absolutely necessary.

Once he changed the sheets on the only bed and put all of the dirty socks and boxers in the hamper his bedroom seemed presentable enough. He decided to work on the living room and kitchen after he had checked on Hermione.

Having not heard from her he gently knocked on the door and when she did not reply Charlie opened the closed door and called her name.

"Hermione may I come in?" Charlie's head peaked from around the door.

Hermione merely hum a response. She did not care about anything, as long he did not hurt her.

Charlie walked in and took a seat on the closed toilet seat. "Feel better?"

Hermione did not open her eyes she just nodded.

"I've brought some ointment for your bruises and another for the cuts and abrasions." Charlie held out two different jars.

Hermione opened her un-swollen left eye and looked at the proffered jars and then at Charlie.

Charlie felt an awkward pause and offered "I can help with the places you can't reach okay?"

Hermione's lips were bruised and puffy but she attempted a small smile of thanks.

The two sat in a comfortable silence until Hermione's fingertips seemed to be turning blue. The warm water had become chilled.

Charlie was about to suggest that she get out and he would help her dry off when Hermione turned her face and looked directly at him.

"Charlie," she said in a raspy strained voice, "do you have a camera?"

The question was a strange one but Charlie answered. "Yes, I do. Why?"

Hermione made an effort to sit up but the pain was too much. Letting a groan she sank back into the bath.

"I want you to take a picture of every cut, every bruise, every bite on my body. Someday, hopefully, maybe I can make him pay."

Charlie understood. "I will go get it once we have gotten you out the tub."

Charlie helped Hermione into the kitchen where the light was the best. She propped herself against the counter, standing was still extremely painful. Charlie photographed everything, her arms, legs, buttock, and where the bite marks were the worst her chest. Charlie captured with his camera the damage done to her neck and face also.

Tears poured down Hermione's face from the humiliation and the pain of standing. Charlie noticed her distress and put the camera down. "We are all done."

Hermione shook her head. "No, there is more."

Charlie felt the bile rising in his throat and quickly caught her as her strength gave out and she began to fall. Her knees buckled and Charlie glimpsed of her inner thighs.

"Merlin…Hermione!"

"Please Charlie, I need to lay down somewhere." Hermione was trembling in his arms as she tried not to cry out in pain.

Charlie carried her to the bedroom and once she was safe lying on the bed Charlie went back into the kitchen for the camera.

It took all of her concerted effort to pry her legs far enough apart for Charlie to see the full extent of the contusions. Charlie did not say anything while he finished photographing the extensive damage. He was fighting every impulse he had to throw the camera across the room and leave to find his brother immediately.

After the camera was put on the nightstand, Charlie pulled the sheet over Hermione and gently sat next to her on the side of the bed.

"Hermione did he rape you?" his voice throbbed with anger.

Hermione was sobbing. "No, we never had sex. He would punish me. He said I deserved it."

"Hermione, you do not have to tell me." Charlie could not imagine anyone hurting someone so brutally.

Hermione shifted her legs as best as her tortured muscles would allow her to not looking at Charlie, "He would force me, beat me until I would say that I needed to be punished." She was shaking with the effort that it took to speak. "He would make me beg for the punishment. I learned early on that if I did not do what he told me to the pain was so much worse."

Charlie's hands were clenched in the sheet gripping on to them to maintain some sense of control. "You don't need to talk about it."

Hermione kept on as if she did not hear what Charlie said. "He said I deserved and needed to be treated like the whore that I was. I am not a whore Charlie; I did not deserve any of it!"

"He said he was preparing me and forced me to spread my legs. If I didn't move quickly enough he would beat me until I did. He used his wand to curse me…down there…he said he did not want taint his hands with my filth. I think he lived for my screams. He said that a good whore did not need to feel anything but pain. He cut me, he threaten to shred me so I would never feel anything but pain."

Charlie ran for the bathroom and Hermione sobbed as she heard Charlie get sick. Hermione hoped she would never have to move again.

Charlie washed out his mouth and stared at the running water, he did not know what to do. His brother was a demented man. No one should get away with what Percy did to his own wife. After taking a couple of deep breaths Charlie went back into the bedroom. Hermione had turned slightly and was looking at the wall.

Charlie coughed as he entered and Hermione looked at him. "I am sorry about getting you involved in this. He is going to kill me someday."

Charlie picked up a blanket and wrapped it around her. "No, he won't. Try to get some sleep. I promise that you are safe here with me."

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes.

Charlie spent the next hours writing down everything Hermione had told him and the circumstances in which he had found her in the townhouse. He wanted documentation to corroborate the photos. Maybe someday Hermione would get justice.

When he was done the sky outside of his flat was dark, Charlie stretched out on the sofa and fell asleep.

The sunlight streamed through the open curtains of the window and covered Charlie's face. It was the tapping on the window that woke him up from his sleep. Opening the window and untying the note from the owl, Charlie walked to the kitchen to put a kettle on and figure out what there was make for breakfast. As the water came to a boil Charlie opened the note, it was from his mother.

_Charlie dear,_

_It is with great sorrow I must tell you that there has been as terrible accident. Percy and Hermione's townhouse was destroyed by fire yesterday. There was no sign of Hermione, but Percy is certain that she was in the house at the time of the fire. The fire was so intense that everything was reduced to ash. There is no hope for our dear girl. Percy is planning a memorial service for tomorrow at noon. Please come home as soon as you can._

Mum

Charlie could make out the tearstains on the parchment. His mother's tears shed for a daughter taken away. Charlie felt torn, his family was grieving for the loss of Hermione and yet he knew the truth that she was safe here with him. Charlie needed to talk to someone his mind shout Ron. He was Hermione's best friend. Maybe together they could decide the best course of action.

Charlie reread the letter and thought. His mother had asked him to come back to the Burrow straight away but Charlie did not want to leave Hermione. He would go back just in time for the memorial. Somehow he would find a way to have a private conversation with Ron then.

Hermione's eyes blinked at the sun. She was awake and stiff but there was no new pain. For the first morning in six weeks she hadn't started the day in excoriating pain. It took her a minute to remember where she was.

She heard a chuckle then a voice say "Morning sunshine!"

She internally cringed and tried to shield her face from the blows that she was expecting. When she did not feel strikes she looked up and saw Charlie looking down at her.

Charlie pushed her hands down, "I am not going to hit you, I promise, you are safe. I brought you some breakfast."

Hermione could see that he was carrying a tray with a steaming cup and what smelled like oatmeal.

"Can you sit up?" Charlie asked as he grasped her shoulders to help her up. Her gasp of pain as she tried to sit told him she needed to stay on her back.

"Okay change of plans, how about I hold you up a little bit so that you don't choke."

Hermione nodded, the pain had shaken her.

Charlie gently raised her back slightly and helped her to sip the tea. It was the same tea that his mum had sent over last winter when he had mentioned having a cold. The smell reminded him of all the times he or his siblings were sick or hurt. They called this blend of tea 'Mum's Get Better Quick' tea. Charlie remembered from the previous day the horrifying extent of Hermione's injuries and he was amazed how brave she was being by simply trying to sit up.

"Hermione, Mum sent an owl early this morning. Apparently Percy is convinced that you are dead and already planning your memorial service. I thin I should go. It would look strange if I did not show up."

Hermione was quite.

"If you want I will stay here. I'll only go if you are strong enough to be alone for a few hours." Charlie did not know what to say next.

Hermione turned away from the tea and studied the wall. "Maybe it is better if everyone thinks I am dead…I am useless."

Hermione sobbed and Charlie held her tea cup and stroked her back.

Charlie cleared away the breakfast once Hermione had calmed down and came back with the ointments. He knew from experience that they had a sting at first.

"This might be uncomfortable but it will help you heal."

Hermione rubbed the ointment on the places she could reach and Charlie worked on her back, buttocks, and her legs. Hermione looked at Charlie. She was dreading the next step.

"I don't thin I can do it. It will hurt too much." She whispered.

Charlie knew of all the places hurt and in need of attention that area was the one in most need. "Hermione, I will do it. Grab a pillow and scream into it if you need to. I will be as gentle as I can…are you ready?"

Charlie took a deep breath. "Okay." He looked into her eyes. She was terrified.

He could hear her screams despite the pillow she held to her mouth. When he was finished Hermione lay against the pillows shaking.

Charlie was almost crying. "You okay?"

Hermione nodded.

"Do you want a t-shirt or something?" Charlie walked over to his drawers and started rummaging.

"Here try this on." He threw an old t-shirt that said 'Dragon handlers make fiery lovers!' on the front.

Hermione gave him a watery smile. "Really?"

Charlie laughed. "Old girlfriend present. Do you want a pair of boxers?"

Seeing the struggle she was having trying to get the shirt on Charlie decided to wait awhile on the boxers. "Here let me help."

Charlie slowly pulled the shirt over her head and down covering her chest. The evidence of her torture still made his stomach turn.

It was quite in the flat as Hermione napped. The ointments' analgesic effect was making Hermione sleepy and Charlie used the time to get caught up on his paperwork for the dragon reserve. It was after Charlie had convinced Hermione to try drinking some more tea and eat a couple bites of stew that he told her that he had to go into work for a short time.

"You will be okay. I won't be long and you have your wand. You will be fine." Charlie sounded like a clicking her or even worse a Weasley mum.

Hermione smiled. The ointment that they had applied to her face and lips had already reduced the swelling. "I will be fine, I am dead remember!"

Charlie smiled in return. "Back soon!"

Hermione settled on the pillows. If she stayed very still there was no pain.

Charlie was pacing like a caged animal in his boss' office. He only stopped when he walked into the opening door. He did not wait for Mr. Solomon, his superior, to sit down before he started speaking.

"I need at least four weeks off."

Mr. Solomon's face showed his astonishment at the request but did not say anything until he had sat down behind his desk. Charlie Weasley had worked as a dragon handler for him for over ten years. In all of that time he never took more than three days off.

"Well Charlie you have almost three months of vacation time saved up. Four weeks is no problem." Mr. Solomon cleared his throat and continued, "I read about your sister-in-law in the paper this morning. Dreadful business, please accept my sincere condolences."

Charlie did say anything for a long minute then in a low voice, "Yes, thank you."

Mr. Solomon stood up and offered Charlie his hand to shake. Charlie took the offer and then turned to leave. "I appreciate your understanding the short notice. Thank you."

Charlie was back before Hermione had time he place would be a shambles without me."

Hermione nodded her head knowingly. "I am sure."

The evening was spent with Charlie articles from both the local paper and the Daily Prophet out loud to a snoozing Hermione. As dinner time approached Charlie was abler to coax Hermione into sipping a chicken soup with a conjured straw. When she burped loudly as she finished Charlie laughed.

"That is the most I have eaten in weeks. Thank you it was wonderful!" Hermione's color looked better now that she had rested and eaten.

Charlie took all of the dishes back to the kitchen and when he returned to the bedroom Hermione was sound asleep. Charlie turned the lights down and closed the curtains before returning to the kitchen. Hs first impulse was to reach for a butterbeer but he thought better of it and pulled out the firewhiskey.

Tomorrow was going to be the memorial service and that meant facing his brother. Charlie knew he was going to be torn between killing Percy on the spot and protecting Hermione. Charlie pour himself a second glass of whiskey, it was going to be a long night.

________________________________________________________________________

_If you have gotten this far - __**thank you**__ - for sticking with me. This is a story of redemption and romance, neither of which are for Percy._


	3. Chapter 3

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

________________________________________________________________________

_This is a more gruesome than I hoped but, I needed to explain how a powerful and strong Hermione could end up like she did._

________________________________________________________________________

The morning came despite Charlie's desire to have it stay away. There was no putting off the inevitable so, he rolled off of the sofa and headed towards the bathroom to get ready for the trip back home and facing his family. Once he was done and had made breakfast for both him and Hermione, Charlie brought the tray loaded with bowls and mugs of piping hot tea into the bedroom. After placing the tray on the nightstand and pulling back the curtains, Charlie stood next to the bed and gently called Hermione's name.

"Hey sleepyhead…time to rise and shine…" After no response from the witch Charlie leaned in closer to her ear and spoke louder, "Hey stinky you want a bath before I leave?"

Hermione's eye opened and she crinkled her nose. "I don't really stink do I?"

"You wouldn't wilt flowers but I just thought you might like to feel fresh before I left. I assume I will be gone the better part of the day…you might be ripe by the time I get back Sunshine." Hermione realized that Charlie's tone was lighthearted and well meaning not cold and demanding. It was a welcomed change.

"Do you have to go?" Hermione was wiping the sleep out of her eyes and she found she could turn on to her back with out a great deal of pain.

Charlie smiled at her improvement in mobility. "Yeah I think I do. I have to make an appearance or it would seem odd."

Hermione nodded and turned her head to the fragrant tea. "Is that for me?"

Charlie reached for a mug and took a sip. "I guess I could be persuaded to share."

Hermione smiled as he held her mug at the correct level for her to enjoy the tea with a straw. Her appetite was larger this morning than last and Charlie was proud of her eating almost half of the bowl of oatmeal.

Hermione rested as he cleaned up in the kitchen and drew a warm bath. Hermione apprehensively tested her limbs for pain. Starting with her fingers, she flexed and straightened her joints noting that the bruises seemed lighter and the cuts were beginning to heal. After working her way up to her shoulders, she realized the worst she felt was a dull ache. Tentatively she started the same process with her toes working up until she reached her thighs and hips. It was at the point the pain was bad enough to bring tears to her eyes.

Hermione wiped the tears from her cheeks. It was better than yesterday and could only get better tomorrow. She realized that for the second morning in a row she had woken up with out the punishment, she was going to survive.

Charlie came back and helped her out of her shirt and smelled her hair. "It is pretty rank do you think you are up for a shampoo?"

Hermione grimaced. "I honestly don't think I could take a shower."

Charlie smiled. "Lucky for you I don't have a shower, only a hand held spray. I am a Weasley I can move fast in the bathroom. You will have all day to recover."

Hermione looked worried but nodded. "I trust you."

Charlie carried her and carefully placed her in the warm water. She hissed as the water came in contact with the more sensitive wounds. Charlie was true to his word and had her hair washed and body cleaned in record time. Wrapping her warm towels Charlie helped back to the bed. He quickly freshen the sheets before she got back in. They used the same procedure as before, Hermione putting the ointment where she could and screaming into the pillow while Charlie put the ointment on places where she couldn't.

Charlie found an old Quidditch jersey that was big that fell to her knees. He helped her detangle her mass of curls and with great effort they were able to get it into a single braid. Hermione experimented with a couple of pillows behind her head and shoulders. She found that she could tolerate the slight change in position and she wouldn't have to be flat on her back again all day.

Charlie gathered his dress robes and went to change in the bathroom. When he returned Hermione smiled at him, he was stunning.

"You clean up very well!"

Charlie blushed. Flustered he asked, "Got your wand?"

Hermione nodded.

"Remember how to summon food from the kitchen?" They had gone over all of this during her bath.

Hermione nodded.

"Okay then, I'm going." Charlie looked concerned. "You sure you're okay?"

Hermione nodded but she had tears in her eyes. "Give Jane a hug for me…I've never even gotten to hold her."

Charlie squeezed her hand. "I will."

Hermione held her sobs until she was certain Charlie had left. Baby Jane, she had been so excited when Ron and Monica had told her they were expecting a girl. Hermione loved those two together.

It had been right after Voldemort was destroyed that Hermione and Ron had realized that they loved each other and that they needed each other but, they weren't in love with each other. Ron had been heartbroken as was Hermione however they had been determined to remain close.

It was Hermione that had introduced Ron to her roommate Monica. She was suspicious when Monica had not come home after her fifth date with Ron. No one was happier for them than Hermione at their wedding

Hermione's mind gave a shutter as she remembered Ron and Monica's wedding. It was then that Percy began his dogged pursuit of her. At first she was flattered by Percy's attention, he had been her idol when she first started Hogwarts. He was so studious and diligent. Even after the final battle and he had recanted is previous behavior, Hermione watched as he worked hard to return to his family's good graces. She had admired his apparently sincere effort to bring reform to the Ministry and prove his worth to the Weasley name. He seemed to be the ideal man for the smartest witch of her time.

For almost a year Hermione had kept him at arm's length. Her instincts were screaming run but her mind, her logical mind kept thinking how nice and attentive he was. She accepted lunch dates and that eventually turned into dinner dates that turned into short trips. All of which were perfectly lovely and chaste.

Hermione shifted to her side with great difficulty. Looking at Charlie's desk she saw his calendar. It her memory was correct it had only been nine weeks ago the Percy finally worked up enough nerve to kiss her goodnight. Only eight weeks ago that he had awkwardly and bashfully proposed to her.

Hermione remembered her initial hesitancy to say yes but, again her logical brain eventually won the argument.

Percy had worked on her to elope with him. He kept saying he wanted their love to be a private affair. He made it sound so romantic to elope to a Caribbean island and spend their first days as man and wife on a sandy beach. Against her better judgment, Hermione agreed and that next day they had portkeyed to the island of St. Michaelmas, and small wizarding and muggle island in the British Virgin Islands.

Hermione cried as her mind replayed their private marriage ceremony on the beach. It had been picturesque, the perfect wedding. After thanking the local official who had performed the service, they had gone to dinner at beach front restaurant.

That was when everything changed. After dinner when they had returned to their beach front cottage, Percy had slapped her and accused her of trying to seduce the waiter from dinner. The memory made Hermione shift with anxiety. She felt so stupid, it had not register at the time she did not understand what Percy was screaming about.

That night Percy had beaten her unmercifully. He had called her horrible names and grabbing her by the hair he had apparated them straight back to London and his townhouse. She was still stunned when he had taken her wand as she lay in a bloody heap on the floor. He left her there until the next morning as she floated in and out of consciousness. The next memory she had was of waking up on the marble floor screaming. The punishment had begun.

Hermione wiped her face with the sheet as she gingerly turned back to rest on her back. She remembered every detail of the next day. Once her husband of less that twenty four hours had decided that her 'lesson' for the morning was over, he had hastily cleaned her up, covering up all the bruises with spells, dressed her in his favorite outfit and told her that they were expected to attend the Weasley family brunch. Hermione could still feel his breath on her neck as he whispered that if she slipped up at all during their visit he would be forced to curse Monica, dear sweet very pregnant Monica. If the baby died as a result it would all be Hermione's fault.

The brunch was the last time that Hermione had seen anyone else besides her monster of a husband. He had stripped her as soon as they arrived back at townhouse, saying that he would give all of her clothes to his girlfriend. Hermione had stood naked and stunned in the kitchen; she was trapped. Percy had made it perfectly clear through the outing that if she even considered trying to escape he would kill her and those she loved. It would be a shame if something happened to Monica and the poor baby would never make it to its first birthday, all because of her.

Hermione tried to stop thinking as she started at ceiling in Charlie's bedroom. But scene after scene of Percy beating and torturing her played across her mind. Of course, she had refused to obey his commands but, every time she refused the beatings got worse until she gave up and did what he said. It finally got so bad that she just lay on the floor and waited for the pain.

The most terrible was when he came back to the townhouse after Jane was born. She was waiting on the floor in the kitchen waiting for the punishment. He was so enraged he had beaten her anyway, accusing her if having slept with Ron and how could she have married him if she was so impure. Hermione had screamed back between punches, that she was a virgin. That just incensed him more, the worst followed. He tortured her.

Hermione did not realize that she had squeezed her eyes shut. When she opened them again she saw Charlie's sheets, Charlie's ceiling, Charlie's walls, she was safe. A sigh escaped her as she relished in the knowledge that she was away from the cold marble floor and a small smile crept over her face as she realized that Percy would never again have control over her.

________________________________________________________________________

_Now what is she going to do about it?_

________________________________________________________________________


	4. Chapter 4

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

________________________________________________________________________

Charlie walked into the Burrow kitchen and was at first confused, something wasn't right. He couldn't put his finger on what was different. It took a couple of deep breaths before Charlie realized the problem was the noise level or more precisely the lack of noise. His normally chaotic childhood home was eerily quite.

Making his way through the bottom floor of the Burrow, Charlie found his family and friends gathered in the living room. Percy, who was seated in the chair usually occupied by Mr. Weasley, appeared for all intents to be holding court. Charlie watched as Percy somberly greeted individuals as they approached him. His brother spoke in whispered tones as he accepted the offered condolences. Percy made an elaborate display of choking up when he mentioned Hermione's name and lower his head to hide his apparent tears when he wanted to finish the conversation.

Charlie struggled between his desire to thrash the pompous ass and his need to wrap his arms around the rest of his grief stricken family. His decision was taken away when Percy abruptly cleared his throat and stood up. He began addressing the gathering in a low dramatic voice. Charlie quickly tuned him out and began to study the faces in the crowd. Each one looked more devastated than the next with Ron looking the worst, the new father completely lost.

Charlie felt horrible; he could spare all of these people but he knew that Hermione needed time, time that just might give her justice.

When Percy finally finished his long winded speech, Charlie worked his way through the crowd to stand behind Ron. He had to make Ron understand that he needed to speak to him.

"Ron, I need you to listen to me, I need you to come with me now. It is very important that no one notice us leave." Charlie was whispering in his ear.

Ron turned to look at Charlie. "I can't leave, Monica and Jane…"

Charlie realized he was asking an awful lot of his brother. "I will ask George to watch out for them. Please Ron this is important. You know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't."

Ron did not answer. Charlie's face was set with determination when he spoke again. "Meet me behind the shed in two minutes."

Charlie turned and drifted toward George. By the time Charlie reached the shed, Ron was waiting for him.

"What the bloody hell are you up to?" Ron growled as Charlie placed half of the portkey in his hand and they disappeared.

Ron was screaming at Charlie as soon as they appeared in the flat in Romania. "What is going on? Monica needs me and you drag me here?"

"Ron is that you?" Ron stopped his rant when he heard her voice. He looked at Charlie and then ran toward the voice coming from the bedroom.

Ron halted at the side of the bed looking down at Hermione with tears covering his face. He was trying to make sense of what he was looking at. He was certain it was his dearest friend but her face was covered with cuts and bruises. Ron lunged toward her lifting her up in a tight hug. Hermione's small scream of pain caused him to startle and lower her back down.

"Hermione love I don't understand. Why are you here?" Ron was stroking her bruised face with the same care that he used with Jane.

Hermione was sobbing as she glared at Charlie. "Why did you bring him here?"

Charlie did not look remorseful. "Hermione, he of all people deserved to know that you're alive. I know you are angry with me but I had to."

Ron was listening to the two of them. "Would somebody please explain what is going on?"

Charlie watched as Hermione turned her face to the wall. "You rest and I will explain."

Hermione nodded.

Charlie reached out to touch her cheek and reassure her but she flinched at his touch. "Go to sleep, just rest he will be in the other room."

Charlie motioned for Ron to follow him into the living room, once they were alone Ron rounded on his older brother.

"What the hell is going on?"

Charlie handed Ron a copy of everything he had written down the first night, he also handed him copies of all the pictures.

"Read this and then these are self explanatory. I am going to check on her." Charlie left Ron to understand the horror that Hermione had been living in.

Ron sat in stunned silence for almost an hour. He only thing he could think was that this was his entire fault. If he had just married Hermione when they finished school, they would have been happy not in love but happy. The other thought that was swirling in the abyss of his overwhelmed mind was he knew she would never have married him.

Ron couldn't imagine hurting Monica, how could anyone hurt their love? As Ron worked through his progression of emotions he finally came to the desire to kill his brother Percy.

Pushing away from the collected evidence and walking back in the bedroom, he saw Charlie sitting next to Hermione whispering encouragement as he would with an injured animal. Ron stood at the door watching, of all the brothers that Hermione could have chosen why couldn't have been this one?

Charlie noticed Ron standing in the doorway. His youngest brother looked fifteen years older, his shoulders were stooped, his eyes red. Charlie understand the weight of Ron's knowledge, it was a very heavy burden.

"Could I speak to my best friend alone for a moment?" Ron's voice was thick with grief.

Charlie smiled down at the small figure in the bed and kissing her forehead he said, "I will be in the next room."

Hermione sighed and gave a tiny nod before her eyes turned to Ron. The realization of knowing that he now knew almost made it impossible for her to breath. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on taking deep breaths, forestalling an approaching anxiety attack.

She opened her eyes when she felt the bed shift and saw Ron sitting next to her. The face of her dearest friend had been replaced with a countenance of a man who experienced great sorrow. Hermione did not speak. Ron gently pushed an unruly curl from her cheek.

"I wish I could take all the pain away. You are the most incredible woman in the world."

Hermione's left eyebrow rose significantly at his statement. Ron rushed to amend is statement.

Realizing his faux pas, "Other than Monica…oh and Jane of course." He quickly added.

Hermione smiled. "Is my name sake beautiful?"

Ron laughed. "Well you know she is she looks just like her dad!"

There was silence until Hermione in a gruff tone said, "I'm not dying you know. Charlie found me. Otherwise I think he would have eventually killed me."

It was Hermione's horrible truth that she had known since her wedding night.

"I should have known something was wrong when you didn't come right away to see Monica and Jane. I feel like an idiot…I should have known." The anguish in Ron's eyes made Hermione look away as he clasped her hands in his.

"Hermione I am so sorry that he hurt you. No one deserves to be treated the way he treated you." Hermione turned to face her friend when she felt his tears on her hands.

Hermione smiled. "Tell me about the naming ceremony, did Jane cry?"

Ron knew that she was deliberately changing the subject. Ron began to describe in detail the day's events and the two talked until they had exhausted every possible detail about Baby Jane.

Hermione yawned behind her hand when Ron was finishing up the story of Jane burping up all over George's shoulder. When Ron checked his watch he realized they had been talking for the better part of the afternoon. Despite feeling torn between needing to protect Hermione and going home to his family, Ron did not argue when Charlie suggested that he take the portkey back. Indecision on his little brother's face made Charlie reassure him that Hermione was safe.

Charlie offered to owl Ron if she needed him. Ron was still wavering until Hermione between yawns said, "Go… go to Jane and Monica. I am better than I have been in a long time! Please give them both a kiss from me! Okay?"

Charlie stood up. "I'll walk you out."

Once the brothers were in the living room Charlie put a copy of the documentation in Ron's hand.

"Jus t in case he finds us…you make sure your brilliant wife gets these to the Wizengamot."

Ron understood Monica was the chief trial lawyer for the Ministry. "I promise but wouldn't be better just to murder the evil git in his sleep?"

Charlie looked at his brother. "Hermione deserves justice, killing him would be too good for him."

________________________________________________________________________

_Thanks for all of the encouragement. It is a difficult topic to write about thanks goodness I have no first hand experience only an over active imagination._

________________________________________________________________________


	5. Chapter 5

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

__________________________________________________________________________

_So I was going along minding my own business when my good friend gave me a book to read. The first in a series of novels by Janet Evanovich about a bounty hunter named Stephanie Plum. _

_Did you know that there are 15 books in that series and of course I had to read all 15! _

_Between that and the start of school it has been crazier than usual here in the cesspool formerly known as New Orleans. Please forgive the tardiness of this update._

________________________________________________________________________

Charlie handed Ron the same portkey he had used to both attend the memorial service and return them back to Charlie's flat. Ron looked at the crumbled diet soda can, then back to his brother.

"It would be better if no one found that." Charlie was looking at the crumbled can. "It is not exactly legal. I did not want to take the chance of Percy getting suspicious."

Ron nodded, "Okay, then I will be going then. Look, Charlie, if you need me or Monica don't hesitate okay?"

Charlie gave his youngest brother a small smile. "Maybe someday this will all be over and Hermione will able to go home and kiss that daughter of yours."

Ron felt the portkey begin to vibrate and the rush of color and sound surrounded him. He landed behind the shed in his parents' yard. It was still light out and he heard voices coming from the kitchen. Ron opened the door and walked over to his wife and child. Monica with the baby in her arms, stood when he approached. Ron wrapped his family in his arms and held on to them for all he was worth.

After a while Ron felt calm enough to think he looked around. "Where is everyone?"

Monica shifted the baby into her left arm so that she could keep her right around Ron's waist. "George is out by Fred and your Mum is upstairs lying down."

Baby Jane was rooting against Monica's breast and starting to fuss. Ron smiled at his daughter, she had his appetite. "Where is Percy?" He had to work hard to keep the anger out of his voice.

"He left right after you did. He mentioned something about giving an interview to the Daily Prophet." Monica sounded disgusted. "She hasn't been gone a week and that prat is already working his P.R."

"Let's go home love; I just want to be with my two favorite girls." Ron had already grabbed the baby's diaper bag.

"We should say goodbye to your Mum first." Monica was rocking her fussy daughter.

Ron bolted up the stairs and back down again before Monica had a chance to pull on her cloak. Ron was panting from the exertion. "Mum wants us for dinner on Sunday," was all he said before they headed home.

Charlie was anxious about checking on Hermione. He knew she could work up quite a temper and he had gone against her wishes and brought Ron to see her. Charlie was making sure the doors and windows were secure, he was stalling. Trying to rationalize his actions Charlie kept repeating to himself that it was for the best. After all Hermione had not expressly forbidden him from having his family over for a visit and it wasn't his fault that she called out to Ron. Actually, it was all Hermione's fault when one thought about it. If she had kept quite Ron would never have know she was in the flat. Yes, he decided that was it as he walked into the bedroom.

Charlie looked down at the small woman in his bed. Her face was pinched and the brusing was fading. Her eyes were shut but Charlie could tell by her breathing she was not asleep.

"Do you want some dinner?" He did not want to discuss anything more difficult that meal choice.

"No, thanks, but Charlie I can not thank you enough for bring him here." Charlie sat down gently next her on the bed. He took her hand in his and smiled.

"I just wanted someone else to know that you are safe." Charlie reached up and pushed an errant curl out of her face.

"I missed him the most." Her voice sounded exhausted. He could tell that it took great effort for her to get the words out. "Watching Ron and Monica together always filled me with hope. They love each other so much; I hoped that I would someday find that same kind of love."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. "Who would want me now? I am nothing, not worthy of anyone loving. He made sure I knew that."

Charlie's eyes flashed as he threw up his hands and he clenched his jaw to keep from screaming in anger. "Don't say that ever again. Percy is unworthy. You are amazing. Any man would be lucky to have you in their life. Do you understand me?"

Hermione cringed at his harsh tone of voice; she was trying to make herself as small as possible, to disappear.

Charlie realized his colossal mistake the moment the words were out of his mouth. He was completely at a loss as what to do. When he tried to hold her, she shrank away from him. If he tried to touch her face she closed her eyes as if she was waiting for him to hit her.

The pure hate he felt for his brother was only equal to the self loathing he had for scaring Hermione.

Charlie did not move he spoke very softly making certain not to startle the cowering creature in front of him. "Hermione, I am so sorry. I did not mean to yell. I can not believe he has done this to you…please forgive me!"

Hermione relaxed when her defensive instincts proved to be unnecessary. When the sense of panic dissipated, she was left with a deep anger. "How did this happen to me? I truly want to understand."

Charlie took her hand again. "I 'm here with you; time has a way of making sense of things."

Hermione squeezed his hand, "You have given me time. Thank you."

Monica noticed that as soon as they left the Burrow and returned home Ron did not put their daughter down. She watched carefully as the man she loved sought comfort in loving Jane. Monica knew Ron must have had an extremely important reason for leaving her alone this afternoon. Something was very wrong. Monica stood in the doorway and watched Ron gently rock Jane to sleep. Once he put her in the bassinet, Monica reach for his hand and together they walked to the kitchen.

Monica had poured they both a glass of red wine and gave Ron his when he sat down. She knew he needed to talk and she waited for him to find the words.

Monica sipped her wine and tried counting backwards from two hundred but her curiosity got the better of her. "Ron just tell me. Nothing could be so horrible that we can't face it."

Ron looked at his wife she was the exact opposite of Hermione in many ways, she was taller and had straight fine black hair, her eyes were bright blue and she loved to fly. Ron knew that in all the ways that truly counted Monica and Hermione were alike, they both had a fierce love of knowledge, they were voracious readers and could spend hours on discussions of obscure literary points. They were as close as sisters and Hermione's death had destroyed Monica. It was only having Jane had kept her grounded.

Monica could not take anymore, "I know you miss Hermione, I do too it that what is eating away at you?"

Ron took a deep breath and plunged ahead. "Charlie took me to see Hermione, Monica she did not die."

Monica sat still for ten full seconds before she jumped to her feet. "What? Where is she? I have got to go to her!"

Ron continued, "Charlie got her out before the blaze." His head was shaking as Monica was rushing around the kitchen trying to organize herself to leave. "No, sweetheart, you don't understand, Charlie has her in hiding, she is hiding from Percy."

Monica stopped and turned to look at her husband. "That is just stupid, why would Hermione hide from her husband? Ron I don't understand."

Ron stood up and crossed to Monica, who was leaning against the kitchen counter for support. He wrapped in a hug and they walked back to the table. Ron pulled out her chair and she sat. Ron then went to his dress robes that were in the bedroom and came back with the packet that Charlie had given him. Monica looked confused when he handed the packet to her.

"What is this?" she was glancing between the packet and Ron. She realized Ron had tears in his eyes when he said. "Just read it and you'll understand."

Ron sat next to his wife as the horror of what she was reading registered in her mind.

"Ron, how could he? Is she okay? I need to see her please!" Monica was sobbing in Ron's arms when she finished studying the packet.

Ron was smoothing her hair wiping away her tears, "Charlie is taking care of her. We have to be very careful that we don't make Percy specious. Monica, do you think there is any legal recourse for Hermione. I want Percy to pay for what he has done."

"Well it all depends, the packet of evidence is damning but not enough, if Hermione were strong enough to testify, then yes I think so." Monica's legal brain was working in overdrive.

Ron nodded. "Then she needed to heal and get stronger. Charlie will make sure that she does just that!"

Monica put all of the notes and pictures back in to the packet and placed the packet into her sealed briefcase. Then she held out her hand to Ron. "Hold me?" They walked together to their bedroom and as they both tried to sleep Monica kept mumbling, "I should have known something was wrong."

Ron spooned against her back and kissed the back of her neck. "I should have too."


	6. Chapter 6

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

________________________________________________________________________

_I know two chapters in one day. It is guilt for not having updated in so long. Enjoy!_

________________________________________________________________________

Charlie was sitting in the kitchen at the table. Hermione was asleep and he was left to his thoughts. It had helped to have Ron know, but is also made the whole thing seem more real.

"Charlie!" The scream was coming from his bedroom and Charlie was there instantly to find Hermione awake. She had woken up from a realistic nightmare and despite that fact that she knew where she was she was still terrified of being alone.

Charlie smiled at her once she began to breathe normally. "Bad dream?"

She nodded and smiled back. "It is great to know that it was just a dream. Before, I would pray not to wake up because being awake was a nightmare."

Charlie unthinkingly plopped down on the empty side of the bed. Hermione gave a small gasp of pain from the movement of the mattress. Charlie felt horrible. "I am so sorry!"

Hermione turned her head and wiping a tear away she smiled. "Well, it is your bed right? Stay for a while and talk to me. Tell me all about how beautiful and brilliant my goddaughter was today."

Charlie settled in and described the event being careful to lave out any mention on Percy. Hermione's face was glowing; she was thrilled to hear about all the people she loved.

"Tell me again about Jane is she talking and casting spells yet?" Hermione gave a small laugh at the thought.

"No, no spells yet but she is a great judge of character, she spit up all over Percy's dress robes!" Charlie saw the immediate change in Hermione's face. The mere mention of his name and the sacred, haunted look was back.

"I am so sorry, I didn't think." Charlie felt bad for ruining the pleasant conversation they had been having.

"I know," Hermione's eyes were fixed on a far off point. She looked at Charlie. "You want to know the best part?"

Charlie nodded.

"I wake up in the morning and I am not afraid. Before I was always punished first thing the morning. He wouldn't even wait until after I had a chance to go to the bathroom. He would force me on the floor and punish me. Of course I wouldn't be able to hold it…it was so humiliating and it hurt so much I couldn't move to clean my self up. He said I needed daily reminders to be obedient and I deserved to lie in filth." Hermione sighed and turned back to look at Charlie.

"Now, I wake up smiling! It still hurts, but even that is getting better. You better watch out Charlie Weasley one of these days I will be sitting up and walking!"

Charlie leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I promise."

"Are you ready?" Charlie had asked her the same question every morning for weeks now. Each morning Hermione would nod and cover her face with a pillow and scream as Charlie tended to her wounds. Today was different in that she whimpered instead of screamed.

"You are healing." Charlie remarked once he was finished. Hermione smiled once the stinging had lessened. "At this pace I will be dancing any day now."

Charlie came back from putting the salve away and washing his hands. "I would settle for walking."

Hermione retorted, "Sitting would be great."

Charlie laughed as he headed toward the kitchen. "My, you are ambitious."

By the end of the next week Hermione had convinced Charlie to help her try and stand. Her legs were weak from lack of use but with Charlie's help she was able manage a little more each day.

Hermione had ventured as far as the kitchen and was leaning against the counter watching him cook breakfast. Sitting was still to painful but she was proud of how far she had come and was determined to continue. Looking out of the window Hermione realized she wasn't sure where she was.

"I know this may seem like a stupid question but where are we?" Hermione was trying to recognize the skyline.

Charlie stopped copping the green peppers for the omelets. He had not realized that she had been that altered when he brought her here that she had no clue as to where she was.

"This is my apartment near the dragon reserve. We are in northeast Romania."

She turned her attention back to the view from the window. "That is far from London."

"Yes, Hermione it is very far from London." Charlie pushed away the peppers and began dicing onions.

Hermione was playing with the peeled onion skin. "Is the dragon reserve very secluded?"

Charlie put his knife down for a second time and looked at her. "Yes it is secluded for the safety of everyone concerned, why do you ask?"

Hermione turned to face him. "Charlie, would it be possible for me to go there? I would love to be out in the open…to be able smell the fresh air." She was looking at him intently.

Charlie thought about it. "How about a swim? There is a crystal clear lake on the southern edge of the reserve that has a local reputation for its healing properties. It is late in the season, we probably wouldn't run into any body there."

Hermione was grinning. "Really? I don't think I could handle a swim suit but if I could borrow one of your T-shirts it would cover what needed to be covered."

Charlie asked, "Want to go today?"

Hermione was beaming. "I would love to."

Charlie dumped all of the ingredients into the sauté pan and began to make the omelets. "I have to warn you the water is cold."

After breakfast they collected towels, extra T-shirts, and Charlie's swim trunks. Charlie stuffed everything into his backpack and wrapping his arms around Hermione securely, they apparated to the lake. Hermione took a deep breath to steady herself. This was the most she had done in a long time. Once her head cleared she looked out over Charlie's shoulder.

"It is lovely." She was holding on to Charlie for support as she took in all of the sights and smells. "I…" She couldn't complete her thoughts. Charlie watched her face and she realized she was free. He could see the emotions pass one right after another across her face. He was afraid it would all be too overwhelming.

"Hermione…are you sure about this? We can leave if you want." Charlie hoped she wanted to stay to start living again.

"You are sure there are no dragons?" She was a little hesitant in letting go of his arm.

Charlie laughed. "No dragons only a dragon handler and by the look of it no people either. So ready to take a dip?"

Putting down the towels and leaving all the rest in the sack. Hermione nodded, she looked as if she wasn't sure. "Stay next to me?" She whispered to Charlie.

He kissed the top of her head and led her into the water. Hermione gasped, "It is icy!!"

Charlie grinned.

The frigid water felt wonderful against Hermione's battered body. The cold temperature had a numbing effect easing her aches. Hermione floated on her back drifting with the slight waves the breeze was causing.

Charlie felt invigorated swimming and diving under the water but always staying close to Hermione.

Hermione finally had to admit the water was too cold for her when her teeth began to chatter. Charlie noticed how blue her lips were and agreed it was time to head in and towel off. The warm sun felt great on Charlie's back as they walked to their belongings. Charlie grabbed a towel and began drying off. He was almost done before he realized Hermione was standing next to him shivering. He hadn't handed her a towel.

Charlie bent down and got her a towel then hesitated. "It might be better if you took off the T-shirt."

Hermione's teeth were chattering too much for her to speak but she nodded. Charlie helped her pull off the soaked shirt and using the towel he rubbed warmth back into her extremities. It took a couple of minutes for Hermione to warm up enough to stop shivering but between the warm towel and the warm sun she began to thaw.

Charlie dug through his bag and pulled out a dry shirt. Hermione laughed when he handed it to her. "That is my favorite one." It was the one about the abilities of dragon handlers. Charlie chuckled. "It is yours."

Charlie's head turn as soon as he had said that. There was a rustling in the underbrush. Charlie pushed Hermione behind him and handed her the wet towel. She heard the noise and was quickly pulling on the shirt as he pulled out his wand, preparing himself for anything.

"Charlie?" Hermione was shaking again.

"It sounds like a person. Wrap the towel around your bottom." Charlie whispered.

Hermione had just covered herself when Charlie's supervisor Mr. Solomon emerged from the trees.

"Charlie Weasley, fancy seeing you here…you I do apologize did I disturb something? Of course I did."

Mr. Solomon's eyes rested on Hermione. In all of the years that Charlie Wesley had worked at the reserve Greg Solomon had never seen him the company of anyone let alone a woman. This was delightful.

Charlie was tongue tied, he couldn't figure out how to get out of this predicament. "Mr. Solomon, we were just finishing a swim." Charlie looked at Hermione.

Mr. Solomon followed Charlie's glance and studied Hermione. He noticed the faint traces of bruising on her face. "Are you a dragon handler too?"

Hermione just stood mute.

Mr. Solomon pointed to her T-shirt. "I couldn't help but notice that you must have come up against a brute." He gestured to her face. "Was it a Norwegian Ridgeback?"

Hermione turned to Charlie her eyes pleading for help. Mr. Solomon wasn't stopping. "Those Ridgebacks can be a handful." He looked back up at Hermione. "I did not catch your name?"

Hermione held out her right hand, "Jane it is nice to meet you!" Hermione was shaking Mr. Solomon's hand. Charlie came up behind her putting his hand on her waist. "Yes, you found me out…this is Jane…a friend."

Mr. Solomon was beaming. "Of course, of course, a friend; was the water refreshing?"

Both nodded. "Great!"

Mr. Solomon looked as if he had won the lottery he was smiling so much. Charlie just kept his arm around Hermione drawing her to him and looking out over the lake.

"Yes, well," blustered Mr. Solomon, "I'll leave you to enjoy your day. Charlie, my boy, I think, no, I do believe you are up for another week of leave. So that would mean I won't see back at the reserve for at least two more weeks." With that Mr. Solomon stomped off back into the forest surrounding the lake.

"Jane? That's original!" Charlie groaned once his heart rate had returned to a normal pace.

Hermione gave him a hard look. "What should I have said 'Hello I am Hermione Weasley, Charlie's dead sister-in-law'?"

Charlie sat down hard on the sandy beach. "No, that might not have gone over well!" He was laughing, "Okay but why Jane?"

Hermione shrugged as she looked down at him. "It is my middle name; I figured I would remember it."

Charlie looked up and saw that she was picking at her bottom lip. From having spent so much time with her lately he knew it was a nervous habit she had when she was worried.

"Do you think it will get back to him?" Charlie could see fear in her face.

Charlie shook his head. "No, Solomon was so surprised to see with another person and not a dragon. It will take weeks for the shock to wear off."

Hermione smile and cocking her head to the side she looked at Charlie who was now standing in front of her. "Well at least now I know what you do with your spare time!"

Charlie grabbed her waist and held her tight. "Be careful little girl, I am a proficient tickler."

Hermione wiggled in his grasp. "You wouldn't dare Charlie Weasley!"

She felt his fingers starting to wriggle against her stomach. She looked up into his eyes and she saw a mischievous spark. Charlie looked down into her eyes and for the first time he saw that her eyes looked alive. Fighting back the temptation to make her shriek by tickling her, Charlie hoarsely said, "Let's go home."

Hermione held his arms as they apparated.


	7. Chapter 7

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

________________________________________________________________________

For the next week Charlie and Hermione went swimming every morning and between the rest, the cold water and Charlie dutifully tending to her contusions, Hermione was getting much better. As the rain fell outside, preventing them from swimming, Hermione called Charlie to the bedroom.

"Hermione! I am in the middle of cooking breakfast woman. I can't wait on you hand and foot…" Charlie was grumbling as he walked into the bedroom. When he finally looked from the dishtowel that he was wiping his hands on, he saw she was beaming. She was sitting up in the bed!

Charlie sat down next to her. The look of pride on her face made his heart swell. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her into a fierce hug.

"I'm of proud of you!" he said and then kissed her cheek.

Hermione rested her head against his forehead and whispered, "Only because of your help. Thank you Charlie."

Charlie was having a difficult time fighting his desire to kiss her. His eyes were drawn to the way her mouth looked soft and delectable. If he did succumb, he wasn't going to stop kissing her anytime soon and then the eggs would burn. He could always make a fresh batch of eggs.

His hand stroked her cheek and gently he turned her face up towards his, lowering his lips he felt Hermione shiver slightly. Charlie could smell the coconut and orchid shampoo that she used to tame her curls, the same curls that he was pushing away with his cheek to reach her lips.

"Charlie? Are you home?" The sound of the front door slamming close startled them and Hermione pulled away. She was frozen and her face was masked with pure terror. She recognized the voice.

"Charlie, it is Percy. Are you here?" Charlie put his hand to Hermione's lips and shook his head. He whispered, "It will be fine, I promise, stay in here," and he left closing the bedroom door behind him.

"Percy, what are you doing here?" Charlie asked much more casually that he was truly feeling. Charlie was certain that Percy could hear his heart pounding. Percy came out the kitchen and toward Charlie.

"There you are! I turned off the eggs, they were smoking. I was looking for you." Percy looked smug. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything." Percy tilted his head toward the closed bedroom door.

Charlie swallowed hard his brother was disgusting. "Yes, well actually you did so if you wouldn't mind…no offense…leaving."

Percy puffed up his chest, "Well, I could offer a few pointers you know…I was a married man."

Charlie felt his hands clenching into fists.

Percy was oblivious to Charlie's darkening expression as he walked closer to Charlie and lowering his voice he offered his advice. "I always found it much more gratifying when I made them beg." Percy winked and laughed.

Charlie saw red. He was going to kill him now. His wand was already in his hand by the time Percy calmed down from his laughing fit.

"Look, I only came because of Mr. Solomon. I came over from London to discuss the upcoming dragon exhibit and Solomon mentioned seeing you with a 'friend'. Of course, I just had to come see for myself. Who is the lucky girl? Is she in there?"

Charlie looked at his brother; he didn't recognize this person in his flat. This stranger looked like the brother Charlie grew up with but how could that monster ever have been his brother.

"This is not a good time mate, you know…" Charlie was looking at the front door; he wanted Percy out of his flat now.

Percy ignored the obvious suggestion and reached for the bedroom doorknob. "If she is sleeping, I'll just take a peek."

Charlie growled and lunged for the door, but Percy had the door open and stepped in the room. He was confused.

"Charlie, you dog, there is no one in here!"

Charlie realized the bed was empty as Percy turned back into the living room. Charlie looked around but he did not see Hermione anywhere. He closed the door behind him and followed the monster.

"Well, if you ever find her again, please feel free to ask my advice. I could always keep Hermione in line!"

Charlie grabbed Percy's collar, "Time to leave," pushing him towards the door.

Percy pulled away and straightened his rumpled robes, "Yes well, no reason to get huffy about it, I am late for a Ministry appointment."

"Can't have that," Charlie said as he pushed Percy out of the door and shut it in his brother's face.

Charlie counted to ten to make sure that the git was gone before he bolted back into the bedroom. He whispered as he walked around. "Hermione, Hermione where are you? He is gone. You are safe." He looked under the bed and in the bathroom. She was gone.

Sitting on the bed in disbelief Charlie heard a small whimper. Opening the closet door, he found her curled up in a ball in the farthest back corner.

"He is gone Hermione. He doesn't know you are here sweetheart…" Her whimpers did not stop. "Please, it is okay." Charlie was on his knees trying to comfort her. She was rocking as Charlie picked her up and carried her to the bed. As he lay next to her, holding her in his arms he knew that he had lost the internal battle he had been fighting for the past several weeks. He adored her.

She was brave and vulnerable, strong and funny, absolutely brilliant, but had a childlike innocence all at the same time. If it took a lifetime, Charlie knew he was going to help her to help herself to become a whole person again.

For Hermione it had seemed like hours had passed when she was in the closet. She did not sob or cry, she just felt hate. She hid from the monster and that made her angry with herself. She whispered into Charlie chest, "I should have killed him! I am such a coward."

Charlie stroked her hair. "Killing is too good for him. But I do think you should file charges against him."

Hermione looked up at him. "Why?"

Charlie smiled. "What is the one thing that means more to him than anything? His image, his reputation…appearances; you would destroy him if every one in the world knew what a monster he truly was."

Hermione thought for a moment before a small smile crept across her face. "I'd like that."

Charlie felt a shift in her body as he held her. She was still trembling, but her shoulders were a little straighter. She was discovering herself again.

The rest of the day was quite. Hermione spent a great deal of day staring out of the window in the living room. The window over looked the city skyline and below directly across the street was a small gated garden in full bloom of summer flowers. Charlie watched her from his seat on the sofa, she was lost in thought. His heart was so full and yet he knew she would never return any of the feelings he had, how could she after everything she had been through. Charlie realized that the best he could hope for was to enjoy the fact that she was here with him now and that would have to be enough.

The outline of the cityscape was framed in a glorious sunset when Hermione finally turned away from the window and sat down next to Charlie on the sofa.

"I think you are right. I know it would mean reliving the nightmare in front of the world." Her voice did not sound as confident as her words.

Charlie grasped her hand in his. "You wouldn't be alone. I'll be there, Ron and Monica."

Hermione sighed. "That is the only reason I think it might work. Charlie you saved me, you healed me, and you have given me strength. You are my knight in shining armor."

Hermione leaned in and gently kissed his lips. Charlie could help himself, he returned the kiss. She left him breathless. After a long silence, Hermione said, "I think we need to go to see Ron and Monica. She has the greatest legal mind; she'll know what we do next."

Charlie gave her a lopsided grin. "I'll send the owl now for them to expect us tomorrow. I think time is of the essence." Charlie reluctantly got up from the sofa.

Hermione walked into the kitchen, she felt better than she had when she heard that voice. Every nerve in her body tensed remembering the sound, but as she assessed how she felt at this minute the greatest emotion she felt was hatred. He needed to be punished.

When Charlie was holding her he made her feel safe. That in and of itself was wonderful, but at the same time she wanted to feel safe by herself. Never again did she want to lose herself. She wanted to be Hermione…Hermione with…and almost in a whisper her heart said, 'with Charlie.'

It made no sense logically, he was the monster's brother, but he was also Ron's brother. Her head was telling her it was wrong, but her heart wanted to beat next to his. Hermione walked over to the window. Her mind had convinced her to marry Percy, while her heart had screamed run; maybe that was how she ended up in hell. She hadn't listened to her heart. Now, her heart was telling her to let Charlie get close. Hermione decided to listen.


	8. Chapter 8

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

________________________________________________________________________

_This is a little smutty… you have been warned. Also use of a couple of not nice words towards the end. Sorry, Percy got out of control…again you have been warned._

________________________________________________________________________

Charlie was exhausted. In the course of one day he had faced evil then only to turned right around and face love. He was drained and not looking forward to another sleepless night on the sofa. This was way more emotion than he was use to, dragons were much simpler. Hermione was still in the kitchen while he was having trouble keeping his eyes open on the sofa. Neither had much of an appetite so the skipped dinner.

Charlie's head was about to hit the cushion when he felt her hand in his. She was pulling him up. Charlie's eyes opened wider she was wearing her favorite of his old T-shirts; he never did get around to finding her a pair of boxers. As he stood she was so close her head rested on his bare chest.

"Hermione?" Charlie could barely speak.

"Please don't sleep out here tonight." Hermione's eyes were searching his face. "I can't…you know, but I want to hold you. Please sleep with me."

Charlie smiled a soft gentle smile as he slipped one of his arms around her neck and the other scooped up under her knees. He carried his featherweight girl into the bedroom. Lowering her on the sheets Charlie sat down next to her.

"You need to know that I don' expect anything from you. This has all been a lot to deal with and I can only imagine how confused you must be. Just know that I will never hurt you." Charlie was stroking her arm as he spoke to her.

Hermione sighed, his concern touched her heart. "I've done a lot of thinking. When I agreed to marry…him, Percy it was because it seemed the logical thing to do. I was lonely, he was attentive. My mind said 'Yes' but my heart said 'run'. Somewhere in my soul I knew it was a mistake but, I didn't listen to my heart."

Charlie was focusing his attention on a loose thread at the bottom of her shirt; he did not look her in the eye when he asked, "What is your heart saying now?"

Hermione put her hands on his face lifting it to meet her eyes. "It is saying run…but straight into your arms Charlie Weasley."

His mouth crushed her lips; his kiss was not gentle as soft s the one they shared before. This one conveyed all of his desire and passion. It made Hermione feel beautiful.

She pulled away. "I don't know if I will ever be able to physically love you. The pain may never totally go away, but I want you to know someday I hope too."

Charlie stretched out next to her so that his body snuggled up against hers. "I adore you, Hermione."

She pressed her back into his chest, molding herself to fit him. "Thank you, Charlie."

Charlie did not sleep much. He most of the night watching Hermione sleep. Her bravery astounded him. How did he get so lucky? She loved him and she was in his arms. He did not care if they never made love he just wanted to hold her.

Monica's owl arrived at lunchtime, just as Hermione and Charlie had emerged for the shower.

It had been Hermione's idea and Charlie felt as a gracious host that he couldn't say no. Hermione had got up with an overwhelming desire to explore their possibilities. She had spent the early morning feeling him in the small of her back and had been intrigued. She wanted to satisfy him.

She convinced him that she needed a shower and it would be safer if he was there with her. Charlie readily agreed as he pointed out with a grin sacrifices had to be made. Hermione playfully slapped his arm as he helped her in to the shower. He was caught off guard when she pulled him in under the water with her. He yelped as his clothes were soaked.

"I thought I was going to watch you!" Charlie laughed as he pulled off his shirt and pants.

Hermione had grabbed the bar of soap and began to scrub his chest. Her hands found their way down to his boxers and Charlie moaned as she slipped them off. He did not have the strength to stop her and she continued exploring his body. Charlie's deep groan as she used the soap made Hermione smile. Despite her attempts to be calm and cool about all of this, when he exploded in her hand she actually giggled.

Charlie leaned back against the shower wall trying to recover. Hermione couldn't contain her curiosity she had to ask. "Is it always that powerful? It was amazing."

Charlie looked at the intense look on her face. "Have you ever been with a man before?"

Hermione cleared her throat and swallowed hard, when she looked up at Charlie he saw the tears in her eyes. "No."

Charlie pulled her to him, wrapping his arms tight around her. Hermione rubbed her face in the crook of his neck while he rubbed her back. "Shhh it is okay. We will work all of this out together okay?"

Hermione nodded.

"Where did the shampoo go?" Charlie was looking for it as Hermione turned around to get it for him. Charlie poured some into his palm and then proceeded to wash her hair. Charlie worked the shampoo through her hair and rubbed her scalp he noticed that the bruises had faded and the cuts were healed. Only the gash above her eye was still evident and it had turned into a thin red line. Charlie smile to himself as she moaned as he began to rinse the soap out of her hair. She turned around to face him as he used the soap the scrub her shoulders and neck. She only shivered when his fingers softly traced her ribcage and breasts. Charlie hands rubbed the soap over her back and dipped down over her bottom. Hermione's hands wrapped around his neck as he gently kneaded the backs of her upper thighs. Her face was next to his jaw and he could feel her hot, short breaths on his neck as one of his hands began to massage her abdomen, grazing the tops of her thighs.

Charlie felt her stiffen when his fingertips began to slip further. "Do you want to stop?"

Hermione seemed frozen, she was terrified of pain but she wanted to keep feeling as wonderful as Charlie was making her. "I trust you will never hurt me." She whispered as she widened her stance slightly.

Charlie barely touched her skin and she relaxed against him. He breathed a sigh of relief; he had been worried about her reaction. He held her close to his chest as she kissed his neck and he helped her experience his touch.

The hot water ran out and forced them back to reality. Hermione wrapped herself in Charlie's old bathrobe and she watched him get dressed. Monica's note had been read and as she watched Charlie slip into his jeans Hermione gasped.

"Charlie, I can't go anywhere! I don't have any clothes!" She had been living with him for weeks and the thought had never occurred to either of them.

"Right." Charlie buttoned his jeans and grabbing a comb from the bathroom he sat down behind her on the bed and began to comb her wet tangled curls. "After lunch we get you into a pair of my old jeans and a shirt then we go shopping."

Hermione purred, "Shopping!"

Charlie gave her hair a tug and he combed. "I am not made of gold you know. We can't but out the store."

Hermione yipped when he found a pretty nasty tangle. "I will pay you back when I get a job. That will have to wait until after I destroy Percy and we come back here. I am sure I can find some kind of…why did you stop combing?"

Charlie's hand had dropped to his lap and he was staring at her when she turned around to look at him.

"What?" She was puzzled.

"You said you wanted to come back here with me." Charlie was staring at her.

Hermione was confused. "Of course I do where else would we go?"

Charlie could feel his heart pounding in head. ""We?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes my love, we. I want to be with you, the shower showed me that just how wonderful it could possibly be. I want to come back here and live with you."

Charlie was silent; the joy he was experiencing made speaking impossible.

Charlie could see Hermione shrink back into herself. Her voice quavered, "I thought that was what you would want too Charlie. Did I miss understand? Am I wrong?" She began to back way from him, her hands shaking as she clutched the robe around her. Charlie knew she was second guessing herself.

Charlie reached for her hands and drew her in. "No, you are correct, there is nothing I would like more than to spend my life with you, I just want you to be sure." Charlie felt tears falling on his cheeks. He wasn't sure if they belonged to Hermione or him. Hermione kissed the tears from his cheeks. "I love you, Charlie Weasley, I am sure."

The rough texture of the jeans was abrasive on her healing skin, but Hermione was brave. Hand in hand they walked through the city enjoying the fresh air and being together. Charlie had done his best trying to resize his clothes to fit her but they both agreed she needed clothes. Charlie had found an old pair of flip-flops in the back of his closet to complete Hermione's look. She laughed when she saw herself in the mirror. She looked pathetic. New clothes were a necessity.

The local dress shop was extremely small so Charlie offered to wait outside. Hermione's appearance made the proprietor tut with disapproval. Within a blink of an eye Hermione was ensconced in the only dressing room with six different dresses to try. Hermione sighed; it would be work to narrow down the selection.

Charlie stood outside leaning against the wall waiting. The warmth of the masonry felt good against his back as he closed eyes and began to daydream about a picnic at the lake. Lost in his thoughts Charlie was completely surprised when his brother strode up to him.

"Percy!" Charlie was immediately on guard, "what are you doing here?"

"I finally got to finish the meeting with Solomon. Why are you waiting outside of a dress shop? Oh…is 'she' in there?" Percy was looking over Charlie's shoulder trying to see inside of the shop.

"Getting her a little thank you for services rendered? You know mate, it has been my experience that they like it if you treat them a little rough; you know make sure they know who the master is, make them beg." Percy was laughing and did not see Charlie draw his wand.

"I should kill you right now." Charlie growled.

Hermione walked out of the dress shop in a beautiful summer dress. "I still need knickers Charlie, unless you would rather I didn't …" She was laughing until she saw Percy.

Charlie waited for her to scream or faint but Hermione simply looked at her monster husband. She watched the shock register on his face.

"You!" He screamed.

Hermione smiled the kind of smile that people in polite society use for scum, "Percy."

The rage was contorting Percy's face as he looked at his wife holding Charlie's arm. "You whore! You filthy c...!"

Hermione interrupted his tirade but continued to smile. "Percy…language." She leaned slightly closer to the monster. "Just remember if I am a whore then I am your brother, Charlie's whore and by the way…" She was smiling when she got right in his face and whispered, "He likes my cunt." With that she walked away.

Charlie was grinning like a mad man. "See ya' Percy…man she's got a great ass!"

"Hermione! Hermione wait up!" Charlie was sprinting to catch up with her. She was sobbing.

"You were absolutely brilliant!" She was shaking.

"I was wasn't I" Hermione had calmed down. "I saw him through the window so I had a moment to prepare." She was reaching for Charlie's hand.

"That felt great; truly, wonderfully great!"

Charlie hugged her fiercely. "You are amazing!" Then he kissed her. Hermione felt free.


	9. Chapter 9

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

________________________________________________________________________

_Virtually every time I type the name Charlie I have missed spelled it. It is only seven letters and it is driving me nuts! I think we should change the spelling to Chalrie._

________________________________________________________________________

Charlie was still holding her close a few moments later when her breathing had calmed and he could feel the pulse in her neck slow to a more normal rhythm. Seeing Percy and finding the courage to confront him had been taxing on her and it was a while before he felt her truly begin to relax.

Remembering what she had taunted Percy with Charlie smile and while his arms were around her and his lips close to her ear he whispered, "You don't have to buy knickers for my sake."

Hermione's shoulders shook and she pulled back from him a touch. "Maybe…when it gets colder."

Charlie laughed and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. He never loved anyone the way he loved this woman. He smiled as he pulled her tight to his chest.

Hermione kissed his cheek and mumbled against the stubble of his beard, "Let's go to Ron right now. I feel invincible and Percy will never think to look for us there."

Charlie agreed that it would be better to put some distance between them and his lunatic brother. Pulling out a portkey that he always carried on him in case of emergencies, Charlie quickly set it for two people and their destination before he placed it in his palm and grabbed Hermione's hand.

Monica was pacing in front of the front door. She had been waiting for what seemed hours. Ron was getting Jane up from her afternoon nap when he heard is wife groan in impatience. They were expecting Charlie and Hermione they just hadn't set an exact time for their arrival and the uncertainty was grating on Monica's nerves.

The sound of the guests' arrival caused Monica to wrench open the door and run into the yard. She stopped short at the sight of her dearest friend in the world standing whole, well, and alive in front of her. Tears and a grin greeted Hermione as Monica squealed in joy for being able to hug her friend.

Charlie watched as the two heads walked into the house. He stayed in the same spot, his thoughts raced. Maybe his job was done; Hermione was safe with her friends, people who had to know her better than he did. Maybe she didn't need him anymore. Perhaps he should leave and let them take it from here.

Hermione stopped when she reached the doorway; looking back she stretched out her hand towards him. "Charlie?"

Charlie Weasley bounded up to her like a young pup and Hermione sighed when he slipped his arm around her waist.

Together they entered the youngest Weasley brother's home and Hermione gave a small gasp when she saw Ron waiting for her holding his baby, her goddaughter Jane.

"Oh my, she is beautiful," whispered Hermione as she slowly walked toward Ron.

Ron smiled Hermione was so different from the last time he saw her flat on her back in Charlie's bed. This creature in front of him was much more like the fierce, passionate, stubborn friend that he knew. The bruises were almost gone and the cuts healed and she was walking. After looking at the pictures Charlie had taken, Ron seriously doubted whether or not she would be able to walk again.

Ron took a few steps and met Hermione. His hand caressed her face and his pulled her head to his kissing her forehead. "Yeah beautiful, I have some one I want you to meet. Hermione this is your goddaughter, Jane." Ron handed the little girl to her.

Hermione's eyes tears up as she gently nestled the tiny baby in her arms, the tiny face looked up at her a blinked her eyes. Hermione smiled as the infant turned towards her chest the rooting instinct driving it to nurse. The delicate baby aroma filled Hermione's senses as she gently and reverently kissed the soft smattering of red curls on baby Jane's forehead. Hermione looked up and into Charlie's face. She was living a dream. Charlie could see in her eyes that she never expected to live long enough to hold her goddaughter.

Monica walked between the brothers and showed Hermione into the living room. Charlie helped Hermione to sit and then stepped back to allow them to settle in for a long chat. Ron smiled as he offered to get Charlie a butterbeer while the "girls" caught up. Charlie followed Ron into the kitchen and readily accepted the frosty bottle.

"She looks really good with a baby in her arms, wouldn't you say?" Ron said making conversation while Charlie continued to watch Hermione for the doorway.

"Hum? What?" Charlie hadn't been listening; rather he was mesmerized by the view of Hermione and Jane talking to Monica.

Ron laughed at the distracted man. "I said that I think Hermione looks really good holding a baby."

Charlie looked away from the girls and at his brother. "Yes, she does." He took a long swig from his beer and turned back to his brother with a grin on his face. "She will make someone an amazing Mum."

Ron cleared his throat and nodded. He had his own theories on that possibility but thought it better to keep them to himself, at the present time.

Hours and many butterbeers later, Monica suggested that they eat the dinner she had warming in oven, then they could discuss Hermione's legal predicament.

Charlie helped Hermione up and together they walked to dining table. Jane was sleeping in her arms. With Charlie's help Hermione was able to sit back down and once they were all seated Ron served the roast and everyone laughed as Hermione figured out how to eat left handed while holding a sleeping baby. Hermione refused to relinquish Jane to anyone when the baby finally woke up cranky. Insisting she could handle it.

Monica finally stood up and walked next to Hermione and the wailing baby, "Well that is her 'I want to nurse' cry."

Hermione blushed and admitted that she couldn't do that, but she did follow Monica as she took Jane to the nursery.

The men were still laughing when Hermione closed the nursery door and asked, "Do you mind if I join you?"

Monica smiled as with one hand she held Jane and with the other she gathered a burping cloth and unbuttoned her blouse. "Of course not, I came in here because I just did not want to make you or Charlie uncomfortable."

Hermione managed to sit comfortably on the daybed while Monica rocked the nursing baby in the rocking chair. Watching Hermione's face as she nursed Jane, Monica realized her dearest friend was profoundly sad.

Monica raised her eyebrow when Hermione looked up. That was all it took for Hermione to confess what was making her so unhappy.

"I would have loved 10 or 12 of those?" Hermione sighed as she wiped away a tear that had escaped.

Monica smiled. "10 or 12 what? Rocking chairs or babies? I like rocking chairs as much as anyone but a dozen might be overdoing it. As far as babies, I think 3 or 4 would be nice."

Hermione smirked as she threw a small stuffed bear at Monica. "Babies…you goof."

Monica laughed and quickly changed Jane from one side to the other. "Why did you say 'would have'?"

Hermione seemed to stink into the cushions for an instant before she shook off her memories and straightened her back. "Percy did horrible things…I'm not sure that I can still have children."

Monica nodded in understanding, "Right then we should get you to a healer and find out!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "That's what I love about you, you never mince words."

Monica flashed a smile and changed the subject. "So what is going on with Charlie?"

Hermione was suddenly very interested in the weave of the blanket covering the bed. "What?" she mumbled and tired not to blush.

Monica threw the stuffed bear back at Hermione to make her look up. "Don't you 'what' me…details…please…I mean Charlie…"

Hermione put her hand on her cheeks to try and cover her deep blush; taking a deep breath she started. "He is wonderful isn't he? It started very simply, he saved my life. Then he worked hard to make me well and now he just wants to love me."

Monica could tell that Jane was full and ready to sleep. Using the time that it took to change Jane's nappy and placing her in bed, she chose her next words very carefully. "Are you sure this isn't just rebounding from Percy?"

Hermione struggled to stand and winched from the pain before finally getting into a standing position. She walked over to look down into Jane's crib. The tiny girl was curled up in ball with her legs tucked under tummy and her bottom up in the air, Hermione put her head on Monica's shoulder as they both watched Jane sleep.

"Percy killed any feelings I might have had for him the first time he hit me. I have known Charlie for over ten years, but we have never spent anytime with each other. If we had I think we would have found each other much earlier." Hermione was whispering so she won't wake up her goddaughter.

Monica pulled her friend out of the room and was laughing. "That was exactly what Ron said!"

As they walked together Hermione wrapped her arm around Monica's waist "That boy does know me!"

Monica stopped before they joined the brothers. "Have you and Charlie…you know?"

Hermione's face became very serious. "No, I am not ready and plus that would ruin my plans for the monster."

Monica turned and looked at her friend. "What plan?"

Hermione gave Monica a well remembered evil smile and told her what she was planning.

Ron looked at his brother as they cleaned up from the dinner. Charlie looked different. All the years of living together at the Burrow had left Ron with a definite sense of who his siblings were. All of them were different and Ron had always thought that Charlie was the brother who was looking for more. Not more money or greater prestige, like Percy. Charlie was searching for fulfillment, contentment. Ron had told Monica years ago that he thought that Charlie worked with dragon because he wanted to take care of something; Charlie liked the challenge.

Ron realized the difference in Charlie was that he looked content. The realization made Ron blurt out the obvious. "You're in love!"

Charlie's face was bright red and despite his older brother's silence, Ron knew right away he was right. "I told Monica ages ago that you two would be great for each other!"

Charlie laughed. "She is amazing." He proceeded to tell Ron about their earlier encounter with Percy.

Ron laughed so hard that he almost spit out his beer out of his nose when Charlie got to the part about Hermione's knickers. It was at that moment when Hermione and Monica entered the kitchen and Charlie was having great difficulty keeping a straight face when Hermione shot him a look of warning.

Monica insisted on knowing what was so funny. Hermione blushed madly while Charlie recounted the knickers episode for Monica.

Ron had calmed down and Monica sat in her husband's lap. "If you think that's good you should hear what our Hermione has planned."

Charlie stood up and walked to pull out a chair for Hermione raised an eyebrow. "You have a plan?"

Hermione smiled as Charlie helped her sit down. "I've been formulating it since we saw the monster."

Monica detailed the plan for the brothers. Ron looked shocked. "That is truly brilliant, evil, but brilliant…I like it."

Charlie's reaction was different he as concerned about the toll it would have on Hermione. "Are you sure you want to be so public?"

Hermione took his hand in hers, "At first I was ashamed and wanted to hide, but you made me realize I've got nothing to be ashamed of and secrets just hurt. If I have you with me…" she touched his cheek, "I can handle anything."

Charlie pulled her chair closer to his and kissed her deeply. Monica and Ron tried not to stare. Ron gave up the pretense and began making retching sounds. "Get a room already!" Monica slapped her husband's arm. "I think it is wonderful!"

Charlie blushed. "Sorry, she just gets me crazy." He pushed her hair off her face as she snuggled into his chest. "You okay?" he asked her.

Hermione nodded.

Monica coughed and spoke, "I think we need to tell the rest of the family."

Charlie looked stunned. "Why for goodness sake?"

Monica glanced at Ron and then back to the couple. "They need to know before the Daily Prophet gets a hold of this. This will be big news."

Despite his reluctance, Charlie knew Monica was right. But he was surprised by her next statement. "Actually, I kind of already invited tem here for brunch tomorrow."

Hermione did not speak but looked at Charlie, there was nothing to say. Logical, practical Monica was right. After a minute, Hermione simply said, "Alright."

Charlie was rubbing her back and with out a hesitation he agreed. "Okay then, tomorrow."

Ron was yawning and rubbing his eyes is sleepiness. Hermione grinned at how much Jane looked like her father. "Do you want to turn in?"

Hermione panicked. "I didn't bring anything with me!"

Ron stood up and stretched, yawning again, "Monica can lend you some pajamas; you two don't mind bunking together? The nursery took the third bedroom." Ron was scratching his head as he was making his way to the master bedroom.

Charlie grinned. "I think I can put up with her all night long."

Hermione blushed for the millionth time that night. "Charlie!"

Monica saw the way the two looked at each other. "Let's go I'm exhausted and Jane is going to be up in a couple of hours. I hope the noise doesn't wake you up."

Hermione wasn't paying attention. "What?" She had been listening to Charlie whisper in her ear that she wouldn't be needing any pajamas.


	10. Chapter 10

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

________________________________________________________________________

_This is a long time coming. Hurting my wrist and having to wear a brace for weeks made it impossible to type. I am all better now and just returned from an amazing weekend in Vermont & NYC. Just perfect!_

________________________________________________________________________

_**This story has a rating of 'M' for a reason.**_

_**This chapter is part of that reason.**_

_**You have been warned.**_

___________________________________________________________________________

Hermione followed Monica to the guest room and stopped just inside of the door. There was one bed, a big bed, but only one bed. Hermione blushed and yipped when Charlie who had been following bumped into her because she had stopped.

Monica chuckled at the comical scene between the couple. Charlie looked eager to get in bed and Hermione looked like she wanted the floor to open up and swallow her whole.

"Well, right…" Monica muttered, "Goodnight then." She closed the door behind her leaving Hermione standing just inside the door and Charlie starting to take off his shoes.

Charlie sat on the side of the bed and finished taking off his shoes and socks before he realized that Hermione was still in the doorway. He unbuttoned his shirt as he made his way over to where Hermione was standing. Her eyes were cast downward and her cheeks were stained a dark pink. Charlie smiled; he was surprised how shy and vulnerable she appeared. They had seen each other in every stage of undress and the idea on sleeping with him embarrassed her; adorable, simply adorable.

Hermione watched his bare feet get closer and closer. When his toes were touching edge of her sandals she looked up. This wonderful, brave, kind man had seen and touched every part of her body and yet the idea of sleeping next to him, feeling his skin next to hers, unnerved her. The truth was that the idea sounded wonderful and how much she wanted it made her blush.

Charlie cupped her face in his hands; he wanted nothing more than to ease her uncertainty. "I've told you, I don't expect anything sweetheart."

He led her to the bed and once he had finished undressing he undressed her. Together they slipped between the sheets and Charlie pulled the cover over them. Hermione's head snuggled into his shoulder as her body relaxed and it was then Charlie realized that this is what the rest of his life might be like. That thought made him smile as he fell asleep.

Hermione was not awakened by the sunlight filtering through the drawn curtains. She wasn't stirred from her slumber by the rigid hardness pushing against her backside. She woke up in a complete panic when the thought of facing Mrs. Weasley bubbled up from her subconscious into her semi-dozing state.

Hermione sat up and stifled a scream; everyone was going to know her secret. She wasn't the brightest and smartest, she had married Percy. Hermione stood up and went to the window, what if they did not believe her. Mrs Weasley always stuck up for Percy. Hermione would survive with out her extended surrogate family but she could not ask Charlie to choose. The sky outside was beginning to cloud up, there would be rain soon. A cool breeze made her shiver when she opened the window to let in fresh air. She shivered harder when she began to think about the public persona that Percy had worked so hard to create. What if the Ministry officials did not believe her, what if he tried to have her declared incompetent? What if he hunted her down and finally succeeds in killing her?

She was cold and scared; she slid back under the covers seeking the warmth from Charlie. She lay on her back twisting the sheets in her fists going over the multitude of scenarios in her mind. Charlie had felt her get back into bed could sense her unrest. Turning on his side to face her, he gently worked his fingers through her hair, rubbing away the tension in her scalp.

"Hermione, my love it's okay. I'm here remember me?" Charlie pulled her toward him.

She stilled and flattened herself against his side. She felt safe and knew with his support she could face anything.

"Nothing bad will happen I promise." His lips found hers and she returned his kiss. Hermione knew that nothing else mattered but being here and with Charlie. The rest of the world could get lost.

The simple kiss did not remain simple and Hermione quickly found herself frustrated, she wanted more. Her body wanted everything and anything that Charlie could provide. Her hips and hands worked together to explore and seek relief from the burning need. When Charlie began kissing her neck she gasped and rocked against him with abandon. If weren't for the fact that Charlie was as tortured with need as she was, Hermione would have been mortified at her behavior.

"Love, please…" Charlie's fingers brushed her ribcage and lifted her while he kissed his way down her shoulders. Hermione cradled his head in her hands, running her fingers through the thick red hair, reeling from the feelings stirring deep within. Charlie was loving her and she finally understood how wonderful it was to be adored.

Hermione tried to keep from shrieking and waking up little Jane, but it was a challenge. Charlie Weasley was a very talented man. Hermione was fighting the need to beg for relief from the ache when Charlie's lips searched for hers and his hands wrapped around her thigh pulling her pelvis to meet his. That simple contact of feeling his evident desire on her hip and his hip crushing against her made her explode. Hermione knew she needed to breathe but the exquisite trembling of her body made it almost impossible.

"Charlie," whispered almost as a prayer was all that Hermione could say once she could think. Charlie smiled at the limp and spent woman in his arms, drinking in the sight.

"You are the most beautiful woman; never forget how much I love you." Charlie spoke softly in her ear as he kissed his way back up to her lips. He knew that they could not go any farther, but in his dreams they would make love, get married, make babies and grow old together. For today, this morning, Charlie would just hold her.

Hermione woke up for the second time and did not rush to get out bed once her worries resurfaced. She turned to face Charlie and looking in his eyes she voiced all of her fears.

"What if they don't believe me? What if they hate me? What if they make you choose between them and me?"

Charlie grinned and snuggled her head under his chin. "None of that is going to happen and I have already made my choice."

He rolled her underneath him and looking down at the concern in her eyes he kissed her nose. "I" he punctuated it with another kiss, "Choose" kiss to her forehead, "You!" deep lingering kiss on her lips.

Hermione laughed and playfully pushed at his chest. "Mr. Weasley, you overwhelm me."

Charlie leaned down kissed her long and hard. Hermione instinctively began rubbing her body along his not realizing the effect she was having on him until Charlie gasped out, "Love, you have to stop or I will lose any control I have left."

Hermione smiled and slipped her hand down finding him and began stroking him while looking up at him in wide eyed innocence, "And that would be a bad thing?"

Charlie groaned as she touched him.

"I know I have to wait but why should you?" Hermione pushed him onto his back. "Do you mind?"

Charlie could hear sounds but everything was hazy she was making him feel amazing. He did not realize exactly what she meant until he was engulf him the warmest, softest, most incredible…he was gone. Rational thought was no longer an option as he shuttered.

Hermione smiled as he moaned and was still. She realized she was enjoying herself almost as much as Charlie. This gorgeous man was hers and groaning just for her.

Charlie finally caught his breath and pulled the wicked little witch down next to him and pushing her hair back to show her face he asked, "Where did you learn that?"

Hermione pushed the rest of her hair behind her ear and blushed. "I like to read all kinds of books."

Charlie pulled her to him and laughed.

It was that laugh that woke up Jane. Hearing the crying baby they both knew it was time to get out of bed. Hermione waited until Charlie could help her stand. They were standing next to the bed naked and wrapped in each other's arms when there was one knock on the door. Ron walked in before either could respond to the knock.

"Oops! Sorry!" Ron closed his eyes and backing out of the room tried not to think about the fading bruises on Hermione's back and thighs. Ron's stomach lurched at the sight. "Sorry, breakfast" and he quickly closed the door.

Charlie threw up his hands in mock anger. "Great, now another Weasley brother has seen my woman naked!"

Hermione putting her hand on her hip replied, "Ron? He has seen me naked before."

Charlie looked puzzled and pissed at the same time. "What?"

Hermione grinned, she like getting him all aggravated, "See what he just did? Walking in after knock, never giving anyone time to say 'Just a minute'; he always would do that. Drove me crazy!"

Charlie wanted to know. "He never came in and closed the door behind him?"

Hermione laughed. "Ron? No way! He almost fainted the first time he kissed me. It was never more than that."

Charlie stroked her back and gently cupped her buttocks. "He doesn't know what he missed." His lips were gently skimming her throat.

Hermione snuggled deeper into his arms and she whispered, "I do want you…you know."

Charlie pulled back ever so slightly and looked down at her. "Really?"

Hermione gave him a gentle smile. "Oh yes, very, very much. I have got to be free first."

Charlie nodded he understood and he would wait.


	11. Chapter 11

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

_It just seemed like a wonderful night to update. I hope you enjoy._

________________________________________________________________________

_**This story has a rating of 'M' for a reason.**_

_**This chapter is part of that reason.**_

_**You have been warned.**_

___________________________________________________________________________

Breakfast was leisurely for Hermione and Monica, the brothers worked hard in the kitchen creating their attempts of Molly Weasley's famous chocolate chip waffles. Hermione wrapped her hands around the steaming cup of tea that Ron had brought to the table while Monica discreetly nursed Jane and sipped her hot chocolate. The conversation ranged from Monica's desire for a more caffeine laden beverage to Hermione's description of the secluded lake on Charlie's reserve. It wasn't until the males joined them at the table that the topic of the impending family visit was broached.

"So dear sister-in-law, who can we expect a visit from?" Charlie was intent on sopping up the last bit of syrup on his plate with the last bite of waffle.

"I don't understand how you can eat that Charlie…chocolate and syrup…shouldn't you fall into some type of sugar induced coma?" Monica burping Jane on her shoulder with one hand and trying to get the fork loaded with waffle into her mouth with the other hand.

Charlie grunted. "You are one to talk. Hot chocolate and chocolate chip waffles. I suspect Jane might be getting chocolate flavored breast milk!" His eyes were twinkling with amusement.

Ron had been too busy devouring his stack of waffles to catch the entire conversation, only hearing the tail end his head lifted in surprise. "Can that really happen?" The sugar intake had lowered his cognitive ability.

"Of course Ron hasn't anyone told you that chocolate milk comes from chocolate colored cows?" Hermione couldn't resist. She waited while his brain processed. One, two and three…

"That's not right is it Mon?" Ron was looking slightly confused.

Laughter filled the air and Jane let out her own tiny gurgle. Ron blushed slightly and joined in.

"Alright enough already, really little brother you should you have to stay on your toes with these two. They are sharp." Charlie had stood up and begun to clear the dirty dishes. "Honestly Monica, who should we be expecting later?"

Monica handed the baby to Hermione and joined in the clean up effort. "Molly and Arthur, Harry and Ginny, Bill and Fleur, and George."

Hermione did not say anything but looked panic stricken at Charlie. He smiled turned to put the dishes in the sink. "Well that should cover it." He walked over to Hermione and the now sleepy infant, his hand rested on her shoulder his fingers gently stroking behind Hermione's ear. "It will all work out you will see."

Hermione was watching the baby slowly fall asleep, she did not respond more than to nod her head.

Monica lifted Jane out of Hermione's arm and with a small smile she left the room to tuck Jane in the crib.

Ron sat down next to his best friend and cleared his throat. "I was thinking about all of this earlier, when Jane needed a bottle at about dawn; maybe it would be best if Charlie and I explain the situation to everyone before they actually see you. It might give Mum a coronary if she walks in the door and spots a thought she was dead Hermione."

Charlie shifted his weight and leaned down to look at Hermione. "I agree, let us break the news to them before…they are gaining a beloved daughter but also losing a son."

Hermione sighed; it was too early in the day to feel so anxious. These were what she had considered her family and it terrified her to face them, but it had to be done she owed them that much.

By the time everyone had had a shot at the loo and they finally decided that Hermione and Monica would stay out of sight in the nursery, it was time for visitors. Hermione could hear the various family members arrive. It broke her heart that they had grieved for her unnecessarily, she had deceived them and the guilt was eating away at her.

Hermione waited, she couldn't hear what Charlie and Ron were saying but the loud exclamation from the front room startled Jane. The silence that followed was unnerving.

Monica soothed her daughter and looking at her dearest friend she explained, "Charlie made copies of the photos and he also wrote a sort of deposition – describing how he found you, the state you were in, the obvious signs of abuse…"

Hermione nodded. "Documentation."

Monica pursed her lips in distaste. "Careful documentation wins cases." She paused it wasn't the best time to bring up the next topic but it was unavoidable. "You need to be examined by a healer, Hermione. I took the liberty of scheduling an appointment for tomorrow. Okay?"

Hermione did not have a chance to respond before a loud "So'f bitch" was heard. Hermione looked at a wide eyed little girl, "You Uncle George is finished reading Jane."

Charlie opened the door moments later. "Love?" He was looking at Hermione.

"I'm so scared." Her voice cracked.

Charlie wrapped his arms around her trembling shoulders. "They will understand and I will be right next to you, its okay." His lips brushed against her hair and he slowly walked with her to the door. His arm was still around her shoulders when they entered in front of the gathered Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were crying. Harry had his usual goofy grin and George let out a low whistle when he saw Hermione's face. Bill mumble, "Look what that evil git did to our girl…he deserves Azkaban."

Hermione looked at Bill and George. "That bad? I haven't looked in a mirror."

George hugged her. "Yep, horrible but it will heal."

Mr. Weasley was silent as he walked up to her and gently embraced her. His voice was filled with emotion he said, "It is my fault, and he is my son. I should have known, you are our daughter, we should have known."

Hermione took his hand and gently raised her lips up to kiss his cheek. "I love being your daughter and even I did not know Dad."

Arthur Weasley's face was wet to her touch. Hermione put her head on his shoulder and sighed.

Mrs. Weasley watched the emotional scene and was overcome; she quietly walked out to the garden hoping not to disturb anyone.

Hermione had watched her leave and after a minute excused herself to follow the matriarch.

"Mum." Hermione was standing next to her mother-in-law. Mrs. Wesley was horrified, she could see the remnants of all the beatings Percy had inflicted on this poor girl. It made her sick. She sobbed.

"What did I do wrong? I loved him, fed him, and encouraged him just like all of his brothers. No different – how could my son become such a monster?"

Hermione sighed. "I don't think it was something you did or didn't do. Something inside of Percy snapped something he hides from everyone."

Mrs. Weasley turned to look Hermione directly in the face. "I can't believe this happened, what do I do?"

Hermione had struggled with this issue, she calmly answered, "Understand…understand that I will do whatever it takes to make sure he never does this to anyone else."

Mrs. Weasley simply nodded while Hermione hugged her with all her might.

"Do you hate me?" Mrs. Weasley small voice filled the afternoon breeze.

Hermione pulled back to look at Mrs. Weasley, "Never Mum!" They both smiled and walked back in to the house arm in arm.

The room fell silent when the two women reentered. Ron was flustered, his calling out "How about some lunch Monica!" broke the tension and the rest of the afternoon was spent eating, laughing, and rejoicing that Hermione was back.

Ginny and Harry cornered Charlie later after everyone had finished their meal and were settling down by the fireplace.

"What is going on between you and Hermione?" Ginny was relentless in her questioning.

Charlie finally broke under the barrage of questions, "I love her! Okay! Are you happy now brat?"

Ginny grinned and kissed her older brother on the cheek. "Very!"

Harry and Charlie watched as Ginny flounced away. "Can I get you a beer Charlie; you look like you could use one." Harry Potter knew when a man needed a beer.

Sitting in the garden after everyone had left, Charlie softly stroked the back of Hermione's hand that he held in his. "So…big day…you okay Hermione?"

She was looking at his big hand hold her little one, lifting up their clasped hands she looked at him and answered, "This is what make it okay. I know you are right next to me."

Charlie grinned. "Do you mind staying another night?"

Hermione realized she hadn't told him about Monica's plan for the next morning. "Monica made an appointment for me with a healer at St. Mungo's. She wants documentation. She thinks a medical opinion along with the rest can get me an early court date. I hope so, I want this over."

Charlie kissed their clasped hands, "Me too!"

Hermione was eager to get back in to bed with Charlie. She wanted to continue where they had left off earlier. Charlie laughed as she kissed him with great enthusiasm.

"We have all night my love, relax." Charlie was enjoying being wanted.

Hermione blushed, "You just make me feel so wonderful."

Charlie kissed her. Hermione took a deep breath just his kiss made her feel all weak and bubbly at the same time it was exquisite.

Charlie was concerned he wanted them to explore each other more but he was afraid of accidently hurting her. "Love you know I would never do anything to hurt you."

Hermione could see that he was very serious. "I know you will never hurt me."

Charlie began by kissing her shoulder and between kisses as he ventured lower he whispered into her skin, "Trust me love."

Hermione stiffened when his fingers brush across her pelvis. Charlie released his suction and let her go with a 'pop' to look into her eyes. "We can wait."

Hermione was perplexed; they had agreed that they would wait for 'that'. What else was there?

Charlie's fingers encouraged her to lose all train of thought and before she could figure out what he was speaking about he found her. The sensation was unworldly, it felt so wonderful. Hermione gasped at the sensation, her mind shut down and her body simply responded to Charlie's touch.

Hermione moaned and Charlie knew he had found his target. Slowly and relentlessly he began to flame her into frenzy. Charlie was thrilled at how she was reacting. He could tell Hermione's body was ready to explode.

"Charlie, please…I can't…not…breathing…Charlie!" Hermione slipped over the edge into to bliss. "Charlie" she whispered as her head rolled on to his shoulder.

Charlie kissed her as she calmed, his lips next to her ear he said, "Hermione, my love, that's how it will always be with us, I promise. Did it hurt?"

Hermione took a deep breath and licked her lips, "No, that was wonderful." She was suddenly so sleepy.

"Hermione will you marry me?" Charlie was holding her close to him as he felt her relax.

Hermione smiled a drowsy smile, "Of course I will you silly man," and she was asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

________________________________________________________________________

_I love writing his story and can't seem to stop. I hope you enjoy._

________________________________________________________________________

"I want to come with you, Hermione!" Charlie was being stubborn. He wanted to go with her to her appointment at St. Mungo's. Hermione was being just as stubborn. She felt she had to find out if she could ever conceive alone. She had already decided that if she couldn't have children she wasn't going to marry Charlie. He deserved a house full of kids!

"I need to do this by myself. What if it is bad news…?" Charlie was not swayed by that argument. In fact they had been arguing about this for most of the morning. Hermione had woken up sobbing and Charlie had asked her to marry him and she realized that she should have waited to accept. She hated the idea of now having to reject him.

Charlie had been clueless as to why she was upset until she finally sobbed, "What if I can't give you babies?"

Charlie's heart pounded when he realized that the monster could possibly have robbed her of that. He would kill the git. Despite his reassurances that he wanted to love her and not the possibility of nameless children, Hermione was adamant. "I love you but I will not keep you from being a father."

Charlie realized it was pointless to argue about possible future children until they knew the facts. He chose instead to push Hermione on the issue of accompanying her to the appointment.

"Hermione, love, this concerns me as much as you, please let me come with you." Charlie was holding her hand and looking like a sad little boy.

Hermione realized that h was correct it did concern him. "Okay you are right, but if it is bad news I am not changing my mind."

Charlie did not say anything but silently he vowed to himself, "We will fight about that later is need be."

Acting as Hermione's attorney, Monica had spoken to the chief healer of the trauma unit at St. Mungo's letting them know what type of documentation they would need. Hermione was apprehensive of appearing in such a public setting. She knew she would be recognized. Charlie's presence would be welcomed to help keep her calm and ward off any attention.

It was relatively uneventful arriving at the reception desk and being directed to the correct floor and correct office. The hospital was extremely busy and the couple walked to her appointment unscathed. Charlie's hand gave her strength.

The healer's understood due to the nature of the injuries that Hermione would need some one during the examination. Despite not being next of kin, Charlie was allowed to stay at Hermione's side through the entire ordeal. Hermione was humiliated as the healer prodded and made notes about her body; taking special care to label and categorized each abrasion, bruise, cut, and scar. Her eyes stayed fixed on the floor as she answered questions and flinched when the healer touched her back asking her to sit on the examining table. Charlie helped her to sit and recline on the table. He held her hand and faced toward her while the healer finished his exam. Tears filled Hermione's eyes as the healer worked quietly and quickly to determine the full extent of the abuse.

Charlie's fingertips wiped away the escaped tears from her cheeks. His heart was breaking at her pain. How much more could she endure? This glorious amazing woman should only have joy and peace in life not torture and pain. Charlie gently rubbed her cheek and gave her a small smile. It would be his quest in life to ensure that she found peace and joy.

After what seemed like an eternity, the healer requested that Hermione get dressed and join the healer in her office to discuss the results of her findings. Charlie waited until the door closed behind the healer before he turned and whispered in Hermione's ear, "It will be okay."

Hermione was trembling as she sat in the chair in front of the healer's desk waiting for the healer to enter. Charlie was kneeling in front of her his arms around her waist. He needed to let her know that the results did not matter.

"Hermione, no matter what the healer says I will always love you and I want to be with you forever. No matter what, babies, no babies it is you that I want." Charlie was starting to tear up.

Hermione sobbed and leaned forward to lay her head on Charlie's shoulder. This just needed to be over with, the anticipation was killing her.

The healer opened the door and Charlie felt Hermione stop breathing. Clearing her throat the healer began. "Mrs. Weasley I have the results of my examination."

Hermione did not breath she just nodded.

The healer continued, "As expected I found extensive evidence of physical abuse, the details of which will be in my report. As to the state of your virginity, I can verify you are in fact still a virgin; there is no sign of magical reattachment."

Hermione took a shuttering breath; she knew the next thing the healer would say might break her apart.

"The last concern of yours about possible future conception, my results indicate…" Hermione had leaned forward in the chair and Charlie knuckles were white from the tight grip he had on the arm rests. The healer glanced down at her file, "Yes that is to say that in spite of substantial evidence of abuse, there should be …"

Hermione's brain was numb she was screaming in agony in her head, 'Please, oh please.'

"…no reason that you could not conceive a child."

Hermione suddenly realized she was in the air and twirling. She looked down to see that Charlie was laughing a deep wonderful laugh as he held her in the air. "Did you hear that?" She shook her head.

Hermione was confused, she had seen the healer's mouth move and she knew that it was important but what did the healer say? All Hermione heard was a rushing in her ears and Charlie's laughter.

Charlie slowly stopped twirling and lowered Hermione to the floor. He smiled the most brilliant smile Hermione had ever seen. "She said we should be able to make babies my love, lots and lots of babies."

A cross between a sob and a laugh came out of Hermione's mouth as reality settled in. She looked at the healer and hen back at Charlie who simply nodded. Hermione took a deep breath and cried.

Charlie rubbed her back gently while she let all the tension and fear out of her system. Hermione took a few sobbing breaths and then looked up at Charlie, she had huge smile on her face that reflected the matching one on Charlie's face. For that instant everything was wonderful in their universe.

The healer cleared her throat to get their attention again, she was smiling at the jubilant couple, "Understand there may be unforeseen reasons but to the best of my medical opinion, there should be no complications as a result of your torture."

Hermione grinned and finding her voice she thanks the healer profusely.

The healer excused herself, leaving the couple alone for a few minutes to compose themselves. Charlie wanted to start making babies right there in the healer's office. Hermione laughed as he whispered various suggestions in her ear.

"We have to wait…" Hermione was tugging on his shirt for emphasis, "I want to be free."

Charlie finally agreed, "Okay then lets go tell Monica before we head home."

Hermione held on to his am as they navigated their way through the maze of offices. Once outside of St. Mungo's they apparated to the lobby of the Ministry of Magic intent of finding Monica. The lobby was crowded with witches and wizards scurrying to and fro. Hermione and Charlie made their way to the bank of elevators; Monica's office was located on level ten.

Charlie spotted him first coming off a near by elevator. Hermione was distracted by the elevator directly in front of them opening. Percy Weasley walked straight into them, his face perfectly composed.

"If it isn't the slut and traitorous brother…well at least that is what tomorrow's headline will read in the Daily Prophet." His gloating attitude was sickening.

"Yes, it seems Ms. Skeeter was thrilled to interview me about the humiliation of having a cheating whore for a wife and a treacherous sibling." Percy gave a small chuckle he obviously found himself very humorous.

Hermione did not flinch or look away; she stood tall and looked him in the eye. "Enjoy your notoriety for the moment, because I promise I will enjoy it when the tables are turned." With that she walked past him and on to the elevator.

Charlie was so proud of how calm and collected she reacted to the stressful situation. With a wicked grin, Charlie leaned over to catch his younger brother's attention. "Percy, old mate, I am sure you will understand when we don't invite you to the naming ceremony."

Charlie quickly joined Hermione on the elevator just as the doors closed. Hermione had heard Charlie's remark to the monster. She giggled remembering Percy's face. "Charlie we aren't expecting a baby, we haven't even had sex yet!"

Charlie returned her grin, "Yeah, but he doesn't know that!"


	13. Chapter 13

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

________________________________________________________________________

_This is a little something for the middle of the week._

________________________________________________________________________

Monica Weasley thought that there were many perks to working for the highest wizarding court in the land, the least of which was the ability to apparate in and out of her office. That ability alone was the reason she missed the confrontation that had happened just as she was arriving in her office. The lobby of the Ministry was buzzing about the reappearance of Hermione Granger/Weasley. Many bystanders heard the heated conversation between the grieving husband and newly resurrected wife. Fire is only one tenth as fast as gossip when it comes to spreading. Monica on the lowest level next to the courtroom heard the animated chatter from the law clerk bull pen before Hermione and Charlie walked off the elevator to come to her office.

Monica was waiting by her office door. "You two certainly know how to liven up a boring day!"

Charlie grinned. "Well the git was asking for it…he was furious and taking it out on Hermione. "

Monica looked at Hermione; she did not look any worse for the experience and decided to let the matter go for the moment. "I got the reports from the healer."

Hermione looked up apprehensively. Monica ushered them in to her office and shut the door behind them.

"The healer's findings together with your evidence will probably convince the court to set a trial date. But I must stress that the court can be peculiar, the date could be right away or set for months in the future. Who knows?" Monica did not wan to get their hopes up.

Hermione sagged slightly against Charlie. "I just want this over…now if possible. He has given an interview to the Daily Prophet. I am sure Ms. Skeeter will have all of her readers wishing I had stayed dead."

Charlie dropped a kiss on the top of Hermione's head. "Will this hurt Hermione's case?"

Monica smiled at the besieged pair. "No, I don't think so with our evidence…actually I was expecting him to do something like this. My suggestion is that you two lay low for the foreseeable future, stay out of the public eye. There is no need to start a battle when we plan on winning the war."

Charlie looked at his sister-in-law. "Would it be okay if we went back to Romania? Can we leave the country?"

Monica nodded and she reached for a Ministry form from her desk. "I will give you a Wizengamot authorized roundtrip portkey. It will activate once it has my signature. It will make everything much simpler. For the return trip simply activate it by adding your signatures to the bottom."

Hermione hugged her friend. "Thank you, I just don't know if I could have faced another crowded lobby today!"

Monica squeezed her hand, "Was St. Mungo's that horrible?"

Hermione laughed, "You know how much every woman loves those stirrups! It was just all the people, I have very sheltered for a while and it will take some time for me to realize that not everyone sees me as Percy does."

Charlie's face contoured with rage but he quickly gained control and turning to Hermione he said, "Soon everyone will see you as I do."

Monica grinned adding, "And they will see the true face of Percy, the git."

Hermione shuttered but taking a deep breath she straighten her shoulders and nodding she smiled. "That is worth it."

Monica activated the portkey to leave from her office and deliver the couple to Charlie's apartment in Romania. With just a minute to make their goodbyes, Charlie and Hermione held the parchment and left England.

Charlie's first impression was that Monica had made a mistake and they landed in the wrong apartment. Only the view from the window was the same as they had left it. Every piece of furniture, every book, painting, curtain, and treasured knickknack was gone. Every single item in the apartment had been reduced to dust. The walls bore scorch marks and the glass from the windows lay shattered on the floor. This was more than vandalism, this was destruction, hate.

Hermione gasped once she realized that this was in fact Charlie's place and nothing was left. Tears poured her face as she turned to look at Charlie questioning who could have possibly done this.

Charlie knew instantly who was responsible for this, only one person had that much intense hatred bottled up inside. Percy had wreaked his revenge, again.

Charlie wrapped Hermione tightly in his arms as she quietly sobbed. "It is okay, it was just stuff. We are safe and that is what is important. Everything else can be replaced."

Hermione calmed and looked around at the destruction again asked, "It had to be him, right?"

Charlie nodded and pulled out his wand. With a flick and swish he began to clear a path to the bedroom and next to the kitchen. Hermione followed suit and together they cleared the debris. Hours later the two sat on the clean living room floor surveying what they had accomplished. The apartment was spotless, empty but spotless.

Hermione groaned, "It was your life…it is gone everything you had has vanished! You did not deserve this; he is punishing you for saving me!" Charlie could hear the guilt she felt resonating in her voice.

Charlie ran his hand down her arm, comforting her. "This is not the first time that Percy has tried to destroy my world. I hadn't thought about it for years and obviously never made the connection until now but he has been sick for a very long time."

Hermione looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Charlie leaned against the wall and pulled Hermione into his chest. "A long time ago, when I maybe, fourth or fifth year at school, I was home for the summer and Percy had just learned to play chess. He was driving everyone nuts with his demands that we play a match. He was very good, especially for being so young, and his ego was over inflated. So I agreed to his challenge and we played a game. I enjoy chess as much as any Weasley but I would much rather be playing Qudditch. Anyway, the game lasted for a couple of hours and Percy put up a good fight, but I won. Percy was furious, claiming that I must have cheated and it wasn't fair. I did not give him a rematch and went swimming with Bill."

Hermione turned to face Charlie. "Why do I think there is more to the story?"

Charlie looked pensive and gave her a weak smile. "You are a very perceptive witch. When I went up to bed much later that night I found my brand new broomstick shattered into pieces on my bed. I loved that broom, Mum and Dad had scrounged up enough money for it because I had been named Captain for the next year. They were so proud. No one admitted it but I knew that Percy was responsible. Dad did not believe it because he was so young and it would have taken too much power to destroy the broom. But I knew it was him."

Hermione gently kissed his jaw. "I am so sorry," she whispered.

Charlie kissed her forehead. "My team still took the Cup that year, even without my broom."

Hermione took a deep breath, "We need to stop him."

Charlie rubbed his head against her hair. "We will."

The sun had set and Charlie was working on replacing the glass panes in the windows, when Hermione leaned against the wall and sank down to sit on the floor.

"I can't believe we got so much done!" She had a happy smile on her face as she looked up a Charlie.

"Face it we are a good team." With a flourish Charlie reset the last pane in the last window in the place and joined Hermione on the floor. "Done!"

Hermione sighed, "I can think of one more thing before we call it quits."

Charlie thought and smiled when magically an enormous four poster bed appeared in the middle of the living room.

"There…perfect!" Hermione purred.

Charlie laughed.

________________________________________________________________________

_Saying it is just stuff is easy. But I know from experience that stuff or not it still hurt just as bad. What the Katrina flood waters did not ruin the tornado that hit our storage unit did. Oh well it was just stuff!_

________________________________________________________________________


	14. Chapter 14

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

________________________________________________________________________

_I hope you enjoy._

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione was the first awake. The persistent twinge of pain that accompanied her sitting up and getting out of bed was gone for first time since she went with the monster to the Caribbean, she was completely pain free. She smiled. This is how she would start every morning for the rest of her life. Today was reason to celebrate.

With out thinking, a joyful but blurred eyed Hermione made her way into the kitchen. It wasn't until she reached for the tea things that she remembered the day before. Everything was gone. The appliances looked worse for wear and the doors of the kitchen cabinets were hanging crooked on what remained of their hinges. Everything else was gone. Sighing Hermione turned back toward the one place to sit down, the bed. This was serious; Charlie, no she corrected herself, Charlie and she would have to shop. Food could not be conjured and if she did not want to constantly be reinforcing her transformation spells, they would need to purchase a kettle and some pots, pans, & utensils.

As she sat on the edge of the bed Hermione listened to Charlie alternate between mumbling and snoring. He had done the lion-share of the clean up work last night and Hermione knew he needed sleep. She did not want to disturb him and looking down she realized that she was still in the same dress from the day before and it was as grimy as she felt. Smiling as she stood up pain free, Hermione made her way to the bathroom determined to find a way to shower. Looking at her wand sticking out from underneath her pillow she grabbed it to bring with her.

The bathroom was in better shape than the kitchen. The monster must have lost most of his momentum before he got to this room. There was only superficial damage done to the fixtures and wall. Hermione opened the linen closet behind the door and found that the extra towels and toiletries were still in tact. A shower would be wonderful.

The hot water was starting to turn cold when Hermione was startled out of her thoughts by the door opening and Charlie stumbling in and lifting up the toilet seat. Hermione was amazed and partially horrified, race horses had nothing on him; he just kept going.

"Charlie Weasley! Do you mind?" Hermione had turned off the water and was standing wrapped in a towel, dripping wet.

"Uh?" Charlie started to turn around before he was quite done.

"Stop!" Hermione screamed before it was too late.

Charlie seemed to wake up a bit and realizing the situation had the good sense to blush. "Oh crap. I'm sorry!" He finished and washed his hands before slamming the door behind him.

Hermione smiled, he had been embarrassed. Quickly, she used her wand to both scrub her teeth and clean her clothes. With a flick she dried her hair and was ready.

Charlie was searching for his other trainer when Hermione returned to the living room. Her presence made him blush again.

"I am sorry, I guess I was still half asleep, with only the one bathroom growing up it more of 'everyman for himself'." Charlie turned away and spotted the errant shoe under the bed.

It wasn't until he had crawled back out from under that Hermione spoke. "I was just a little taken aback. I always had my own loo at home, but with time I am sure we will learn to share quite well."

Charlie began to make his way to her side, sort of hopping on one foot while trying to get his other shoe securely on hi s foot. "I am certain we will learn to share all sorts of things, loos, showers, kitchen duty, beds, toothbrushes…"

Hermione laughed as she reached out for him to steady him while he finally got the trainer tied. "I am all for beds but I draw the line at sharing dental hygiene equipment…ew."

Once he was able to stand steadily on his own two feet, Charlie wrapped his arms around her and gave her a proper 'good morning'. The grumbling from their stomachs was what eventually broke them apart; neither had had a meal since the morning before.

"Food, that should our first priority." Charlie looked around for his wallet and wand. Hermione smiled and agreed. "We are fresh out of anything edible."

She took his hand and led him to the front door. "I take you to that great little café around corner and I am so thoughtful I will even let you pay Mr. Weasley!"

Charlie barked a short laugh. "That is so kind Ms. 'Weasley soon to be ex Weasley', I am honored."

Hermione slapped his shoulder as she waited for him to lock the front door; together they walked hand in hand down the stairs and to breakfast.

It was over their hot chocolate that they decided how to spend the day. Charlie was reluctant to point out that he needed to check in with Mr. Solomon at the reserve and Hermione noted out that unless they wanted to wear the same clothes for the rest of the week they had better do some shopping.

The first stop was the reserve. Hermione was much better able to truly appreciate the remote oasis now that her mind was clear and pain free. She watched Charlie as they walked from the apparition point toward the main office. In just that brief walk she could see a difference. He seemed calmer, his breathing was slower and deeper; he was peaceful. She understood for the first time how much this place was a part of him. He had nothing hidden about him. Charlie Weasley was open and honest, no deep secrets he was desperately trying to hide. He was as wild as forest; she knew he could be as protective as a nesting dragon, and as peaceful as the mountain lake they swam in everyday for weeks.

Hermione knew that she loved Charlie; she had told him a multitude of times, but for the first time she realized how much her love for him was about who he was. All of the varied and complex sides of this man in her life made her happy. It wasn't simply a hormone driven, lust fueled desire. Hermione smiled; her love was for every aspect of this wonderful man.

Mr. Solomon greeted them at the door to the office. "Charlie what are you doing here? I know you at least three more weeks of vacation. Are you afraid that we can't survive without you?"

Charlie shook his head he was confused, "No wait a minute…three weeks? I don't understand, I asked for four weeks, it has been three, but you added a week at the lake…so unless my math has really gone soft, I should report back in two weeks."

Mr. Solomon consulted his desk calendar. "No, Charlie, you have at least three more weeks of time off before I could possibly consider putting you back on the schedule."

Charlie started to argue the point but his boss cut him off, "Keep it up Weasley and I will add another week. My suggestion is enjoy the company of the lovely Jane and I'll expect you back in three weeks."

Charlie looked helplessly at Hermione he knew he was beaten. She laughed. "It is okay we will find something to fill the time, thank you Mr. Solomon and I promise to keep him busy."

Mr. Solomon ushered them out and watched Hermione take Charlie's hand and walk towards the apparition point.

Hermione waited until they were out of sight and turned to wrap her arms around Charlie's waist. "This gives us more time to prepare. While we are here…where is your office?" Her eyes twinkled with amusement.

Charlie smiled and threw open his arms, "All of this, the trees, the lake, the mountains, this is my office."

Hermione studied that scenery surrounding them. "Well, the décor suits you. Show me everything."

Charlie was like a little kid, he was so excited that Hermione wanted to know about his work. They spent the majority of the day exploring the reserve. Hermione was very impressed by Charlie's level of expertise. Hermione felt completely safe as they neared a nesting Horntail. Charlie then showed her a nest of newly hatched Ridgebacks.

The sun was getting lower in the sky and the temperature was falling when they apparated back to town. Quickly they shopped for a few absolute necessities and picked up take away for dinner before returning to the apartment.

Charlie headed to shower while Hermione sorted out the newly purchased kitchen items. She grinned when despite the noise of the running water; Hermione could hear Charlie singing loudly and off key. She recognized the song from years ago, the name of the song eluded her but the refrain about being champions was very familiar. Everything found a place in the cabinets and as she was opening the cartons of low mien there was a tapping on the window.

Hermione opened the window to admit a large barn owl. Once she retrieved the message from the leg, she offered the carrier owl a bit of food. The owl accepted and swiftly flew off. Hermione took the note and sitting down on the bed opened it.

It was from Monica.

________________________________________________________________________

_Thanks to everyone who is reading and special thanks for those who have the time to review. You are my heroes!_


	15. Chapter 15

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

* * *

_I am sorry this took so long, but the words of a very old joke 'The Fit Hit the Shan'. Thank you for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy._

_To my dear, dear, real life friend Karen- I am so very glad that you like my writing!!!!_

* * *

Despite all of her mental preparations, Hermione was trembling at the idea of walking into crowded court room. Facing the monster was horrible enough but the realization that there would be a full audience was unnerving. As she and Charlie prepared to leave Ron's and Monica's home for her first court appearance, Hermione had to fight the urge to back out of the proceedings.

"I don't think I can do it." She was whispering more to herself than to Charlie was she waited for him to find his jacket.

Hearing the fear in her voice upset Charlie more than the idea of seeing his brother again. Some where in all of the time they had spent together, Charlie had come to know that she was strong and brave, capable of true courage. Seeing the terrified shell of woman that he had rescued so long ago infuriated him. Nothing could be punishment enough for Percy.

"You know you can if for no other reason than you have to. You have to be strong and brave not only for yourself but for all the other women out there that can't. You alone can stop him." Charlie was standing directly in front of her. His eyes searched hers looking for the instant of recognition that she understood.

Hermione gave him a weak little smile. "I know, I know. I want to be the one that stops him! I will do it but I just don't have to enjoy the circus this is going to be."

Charlie wrapped her in his arms. "We will all be there next to you; behind you…we will be all over you."

"That sounds good…as soon as this is over I am going tell you Mr. Weasley exactly where I want you to be…" Hermione titled her head back to look at him and smiled when he smiled.

"Oh yeah, care to give us a hint?" Charlie pulled her flush with his body.

Hermione laughed and brushed her hips suggestively against his. "I think you already know."

Charlie growled and captured her lips with his demanding her full attention.

"Oi! I would tell you two to get a room, but we have to get a move on it or we will be late." Ron was

pulling on his robe and carrying Jane and her diaper satchel. "I will meet you with you both after I bring

the baby to Fleur's."

Hermione nodded the entire plan for the day and how Monica expected the trial to proceed had been discussed as soon as they had arrived the night before.

The hours after dinner had been devoted to Monica preparing Hermione for her testimony, urging her answer questions with a simple yes or no; the idea being to let Monica to do the majority of the talking.

The court date was public record and the public was determined to attend the proceedings. Charlie and Hermione arrived at the Ministry only to be stopped from making their way to the court room by a wall of people. Cameras were flashing and reporters shouting in their faces as they pushed and shoved their way through the mob. Hermione could feel her clothes being torn and her hair pulled as together they finally made their way to the elevators. Charlie shoved people out as the elevator doors closed.

A small sob escaped from Hermione's lips as the elevator began to move towards its destination. Charlie wrapped his arms around her and peppered her face with kisses.

"It will okay we will get through this…I am so sorry you had to…" the rest of Charlie's thought was lost as he found her lips and chose kissing over talking.

The occupied couple did not notice as the elevator stopped and the doors opened and closed multiple times. Only the persistent, small, wizened cough right next to their faces brought them back to their current situation.

After filling his oxygen deprived lungs, Charlie looked over Hermione's shoulder to see a very embarrassed wrinkle of a wizard looking up at him. "Excuse me young man, but it would appear that your young witch has suffered from a robe malfunction."

Charlie's brow wrinkled in concentration trying to decipher the wizard's meaning. Hermione turned her head to look over her shoulder to see who was speaking. The clouded blue eyes of the third person in the elevator were staring at her bum.

"EXCUSE ME!!" Hermione was horrified.

"My apologies dear lady, but I regarded it a lesser sin to make you aware of your…problem…than to let you possible walk off the elevator…ohm…shall we say…exposed." The ancient one was out of breath from the effort.

Charlie whipped Hermione around to look at her back. Exposed for the entire wizarding world to see was Hermione's choice for knickers that morning. The struggle in the atrium of the Ministry obviously resulted in a large tear in the back of Hermione's robes. Charlie groaned, Hermione had chosen his favorite pair, the lace covered black satin thong.

Hermione's hands were desperately trying to cover the over exposed display when the elevator came to an abrupt halt and the doors opened. Front of them were the doors to the courtroom, however between the elevator and the courtroom were approximately fifty people, reporters, photographers, family, friends, and of course Percy Weasley.

Hermione froze. This was her worst nightmare, the one where she always arrived for the first day at Hogwarts nude. She cringed as she realized that this was not a nightmare, but rather the most important moment in her life and her bum was hanging out for everyone to see.

Charlie couldn't move he knew he could stand behind her and protect for a while but they needed to fix this and fix it now. He needed Hermione to turn around so he could charm the torn fabric back together but she might accidently expose herself. He was still perplexed when they both heard the wizened cough again.

"If I may…" the wrinkled wizard whispered.

Hermione felt the robe swirl around her waist and tears filled her eyes. "Thank you so much, you have no idea how much…"

The wizard shuffled to the doors of the elevator to leave first. "Of course I do, the git husband of yours has been a thorn in my side for years. Questioning the correct method for measuring the thickness of dragon hide for gloves, please…" The wizard stopped and turned around to look back at Charlie and Hermione. "Please just put him in his place."

Charlie laughed. "We intend to. Thank you Mr. ?"

The wizard did not turn around but simply kept shuffling toward the hallway opposite of the courtroom. Hermione smiled as she saw the elderly man slyly make an offensive hand gesture when he passed Percy. No one else seemed to notice.

Monica rushed up to them and escorted them past the crowd of people waiting to be admitted to the spectator seats. Percy kept his distance but his eyes never left Hermione's face as they brushed past him into the courtroom.

The court room was silent. Hermione and Charlie walked in together, Monica leading the way down past the spectator seats to the tables directly in front of the judges. There were three empty chairs behind the judges' bench. Hermione swallowed hard. This was it.

Charlie as not allowed to sit with Hermione during the proceedings; he was allotted a seat directly behind her, but to far away to touch or speak to her. Every instinct was screaming for him to jump over the railing and hold her close. Instead, he simply sat quietly and waited.

Monica and Hermione were discussing their legal strategy in whispers when the room became silent. Hermione was the first to look up. Her eyes meet those of the monster and he walked forward and took his place at the opposing table.

Hermione wanted to look away, she knew she should look away but she became aware that Percy was mouthing or saying something to her. The courtroom had erupted into pandemonium, Hermione couldn't hear Monica next to her let lone what Percy was saying across the room. It took a minute for Hermione to realize what he was saying.

"I can't wait to punish you again." He was repeating it over and over again.

Hermione felt the sick rise in her throat. She looked at Monica and without any reservation she said, "I am ready."


	16. More Like Chapter 155

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

* * *

_This is just a little update more like a chapter- ette. I plan on writing more after dinner with folks, but just in case I wanted to get this posted just in case. _

* * *

Charlie was the first witness called to testify. When his name was called Hermione turned around to see him rise and walk to the front of the court room. It was then that she realized how crowded the room was with people. The first thing that filtered through her brain was the presence of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They were there and sitting directly behind Charlie which was directly behind her. Their presence gave her a sense of calm and their choice of seats clearly indicated that they were supportive of her, over their son.

Molly Weasley gave Hermione a weepy smile as her husband wrapped his arm around her shoulders. The grim look on Arthur Weasley's face told the world exactly how he felt.

Charlie's voice brought Hermione back to the present; turning around her eyes swept past the smug monster. He was smiling and nodding to various members of the audience. When their eyes met and locked for a few seconds, Percy Weasley grinned and dramatically licked his lips as he winked at Hermione. Hermione was once again stunned. He truly thought this was all a game, a ploy and that at the end of the day she would be walking out of the courtroom with him.

The forceful sense of repulsion rolled off her, she was not going; she would be free.

Charlie had been stating his name and occupation while Hermione had glanced around the court room. He paused when he saw Percy make eye contact with Hermione. He had to fight the urge to leap out of the witness chair and pulverize his brother. The clerk indicated to the judges that all of Charlie's answers were in order and the Chief Judge motioned for Monica to begin.

Charlie spent the better part of an hour recalling in great detail how he had found Hermione and what condition she was in upon his arrival at the home of Percy Weasley. The court room was alive with the constant murmuring of the audience and the scratching of quills. The tension had everyone on the edge of their seats.

Monica finished questioning Charlie and the lawyer representing Percy began his interrogation. Charlie was able to deflect the accusations of breaking and entering, kidnapping, and arson. It quickly became apparent that there was nothing to be gained by trying to intimidate the dragon handler and Charlie was dismissed.

Monica called Hermione to the stand and the noise level in the courtroom escalated. This was the moment that Hermione had feared. This was the moment when she prayed that she had enough courage. As she stood and walked to the aisle between the two tables separated the attorneys from the witness chair and the judges' bench, her hand was grabbed. Percy's grasped on her wrist was painful. Hermione cried out as much from the surprise as the pain. The court room fell silent and watched as Hermione looked down at the white knuckled hand of her torturer and with great effort pulled her wrist free from his grasp.

"No!" she hissed at him, "you will never, ever touch me again."

Percy chuckled at her. "We will see, you are my wife and when I get you home you will remember your place."

Hermione took a deep breath to calm her quaking muscles and quickly made her way to the witness chair and was sworn in.

Monica gently questioned Hermione, leading her to answer in great detail about her relationship with Percy and the ordeal she was forced to endure while held virtual prisoner in her own home. Tears coursed down Hermione's cheek as she painfully recounted the endless beatings and how she was forced to beg for her punishments. Hermione's voice never quavered as she spoke of the death threats her husband had made against her loved ones and the audience gasped when she spoke of the cruel delight that Percy reveled in when he threatened to make Hermione watch as he tortured and disembowel her infant goddaughter, Jane Weasley.

Monica did not flinch when Hermione finally broke down and sobbed into her hands for a moment. Letting her client compose herself, Monica gathered the various healers' reports and photographs to have them submitted as evidence. Turning toward the judges Monica was that Hermione had regained her composure and after having her client verify the photographs and reports were in fact of her, Monica requested that they be submitted as evidence.

Hermione was ruthlessly crossed examined by the opposing counsel. But gathering all the courage she had, Hermione faced each accusation of treachery and deceit bravely and with a sense of calmness. She was telling the true and it would stand up to all examination.

A recess was called for lunch and Hermione turned to Monica. "Where do I go? I don't think I can face the gauntlet outside again."

Monica smiled, "There are a couple of small waiting rooms adjacent to the courtroom. We will order in and relax before the big event."

Charlie had joined them and heard the tail end of Monica's response. "What big event?"

Monica smiled an almost evil smile. This was the part she had been waiting for, once she had seen the pictures of Hermione's battered body this was the moment she had dreamed of. "Well Percy's testimony of course."


	17. Chapter 17

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

* * *

_This is the rest of what should have been all of Chapter 16. Sorry I broke it into two parts. _________________________________________________________________________

It seemed as if it had been only a few minutes before that they had adjourned to the waiting room for lunch. The clerk of court had delivered the take out that Monica had arranged to be sent. The carton had been opened but the food was left untouched. Neither Hermione nor Charlie had an appetite and Monica spent the time reviewing her strategy for dealing with Percy's testimony. He was scheduled to take the witness chair directly after lunch.

Hermione shuttered at the thought that she would have to sit quietly and watch that monster tell lies about her to the entire world. Her imagination was in high gear contemplating the various scenarios that he would present.

Charlie's hand did not leave hers as together they walked back past a seated Percy and resume their previous places. Percy made a huge production of turning as whispering to his counsel as they walked by. Once Hermione was seated he turned and grinned at her. His eyes danced over her body as he smirked with self confidence. Hermione felt dirty and nauseous.

Once the trial was called back into session, Percy took his place in the witness chair. Monica took careful and copious notes as Percy's counsel asked questions about his service to the Ministry and dedication to his marriage. Hermione stared straight ahead, focusing on a dirt smudge slightly above and to the right of the monster's head. She remained calm and refused to give him the satisfaction of reacting to his lies.

The counsel rested and turned the questioning over to Monica. Hermione's head snapped around to look at her best friend, she could have sworn she heard her say, "Your mine now you monster."

Hermione smiled as she watched Monica ask similar easy questions of Percy, making him relax and boost his ego. He leaned back in the chair looking for all the world as if he did not worry. Hermione watched Monica carefully cultivate that attitude in Percy, one of being carefree and easy going. Hermione realized that Monica, the shrewdest legal mind in England, was simply leading the git into the noose. He would hang himself.

"Mr. Weasley, Percy," Monica looked delighted that he smiled at her, "if I may. How would you explain the evidence of repeated brutal beatings and torture found on your wife?"

"Torture? I think not counsel." Percy's face was beaming as Monica appeared to basking in his approval. "What you must understand is that Hermione is very …um…let's just say she is very 'high-strung'. She simply needs a firm hand to help her understand her place as my wife."

"Her place as your wife? Dear Mr. Weasley, what ever could you mean by that?" Monica had the patience of a black widow spider simply wait for the prey to enter the web.

"My position in the Ministry necessitates as certain role of authority, an understanding of who is in control. Hermione needed help comprehending her place." Percy smiled as he gazed out at the audience and with a wink he continued, "It was our 'little game' if you will…I am sure most married couple will agree that adjustments take time and discipline."

Monica turned and made a point of checking her notes before continuing. "Mr. Wea…Percy, yes I would like to clarify a couple of points if you do not mind."

Percy crossed his legs making himself more comfortable. He appeared to be enjoying his moment in the spotlight everyone was hanging on his every word. "Of course."

"You mentioned your 'little game' when you spoke about the abuse endured by your wife. You said and I quote, 'Hermione needed help comprehending her place.'

"Yes, she did and I quite frankly think the little mink enjoyed her 'punishments' as much as I did!" Percy was smiling at Hermione.

Monica cleared her throat in an attempt to draw Percy's attention back to her. "Getting back to her place, Mr. Wesley, what exactly is her place?"

Percy had not turned to face Monica; rather he looked at the judges and with the air of someone sharing a well known fact among men. "You know how it is wives need to know their place." He gave the three male judges a conspiratorial shrug.

Monica asked her question again to the distracted Percy. "What exactly is Hermione's place?"

Percy was getting aggravated the questions were repetitive and he was losing his audience. Snapping he turned to look at Monica. "At my feet groveling like an animal of course."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley, no more questions." Monica turned to face Hermione. She looked at the dark green folder in front of Hermione and raised her eyebrow as if to ask a question.

Hermione nodded slightly and pushed the folder toward Monica.

The Chief Judge was trying to restore order to the court room after Percy's outburst. "We will recess for deliberation before rendering a verdict." The judges began to push back their chairs to stand.

Monica walked toward the bench and loudly called for their attention. "Your honor there is another matter that will require your deliberation."

The judges looked surprised but let Monica continue. "Hermione Granger Wesley would like to petition the court for an annulment of her marriage to Percy Weasley."

The Chief Judge looked down at Monica and then at both Hermione and Percy. "Don't you mean divorce?"

Monica shook her head. "No, your honor my client requests an annulment."

"On what grounds?" The judge was clearly baffled.

"On the ground that the marriage was never consummated." Monica clarified.

The uproar in the court room was deafening. Percy flew out of the witness chair and toward Hermione. "You filthy whore, you slut!" His hands were balled into fists as he tried to get to her.

Charlie's wand was in his brother's face before the git could reach Hermione. Charlie spoke very softly. "Don't you dare…please just give me a reason…just any excuse."

The court guards grabbed Percy and shoved him back into his seat. Percy looked demented. His eyes flashed with an insane fury, his hands were clutching the arms of the chair so tightly all color had left his skin. He looked like a trapped animal ready to pounce.

"Order, order!" The Chief Judge was banging his gavel and looking frantic to maintain some sense of decorum in his court room. The guards manhandled the more unruly spectators out and turned back to deal with the rest.

"Order!" This last command got the room's attention and a hushed silence replaced the pandemonium. "Now Mrs. Weasley," the Chief Judge was addressing Monica, "that is a difficult accusation to prove."

Monica handed the clerk of court the green folder. "If it would please the court, this folder contains a report from the healer at St. Mungo's verifying that in fact Hermione Granger Weasley remains a virgin."

The room exploded in chaos for the second or third time that day. Guards were quickly escorting the worst offenders out and squelching the outbursts of the remaining spectators.

Percy went rigid. His face showed his complete humiliation. The wizarding world now knew his dirty little secret, he wasn't a man; he was nothing.

Hermione focused on the table in front of her. She was embarrassed but she had lived through this so far and was determined to make it the rest of the way. She was following the pattern of the grain of wood on the table top when she felt Monica's and on her shoulder. Looking up at her friend she realized the Chief Judge was talking to her.

"Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Hermione Weasley."

Hermione took a second and then responded, "Yes, your honor?"

"Mrs. Weasley, it is your testimony that your marriage to Percy Weasley was never consummated?" A pin could have been heard hitting the floor as the room waited for her response.

Hermione raised her head and straitening her posture she looked at Percy and then directly at the judges. "Yes, your honor."

"Very well then, we will recess and deliberate. You will be notified when we have reached our verdict." With that the judges filed out of the courtroom.

Monica placed herself between Hermione and the deathly glares of Percy. Hermione's hand reached over the back of her chair to be met by Charlie's. "Now what do we do?" she asked Monica.

Monica too a deep breath, "Now we wait."


	18. Chapter 18

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

* * *

_This is what happens when school is canceled because of a hurricane! You write and write and write. Then you post and post and post. We are getting close to the end of my tale another chapter or two._

* * *

Charlie was leaning against the window in Monica's office, his arms encircling Hermione's waist as they both gazed out lost in their own thoughts. Charlie was thinking about how this day would end. He wanted to be able to sweep a free Hermione up and not stop until they were far, far away from here. Charlie realized he did not truly care if Percy was sentenced for his crimes or only fined and give a reprimand. All that mattered to Charlie truly was that Hermione would be free from the monster.

Charlie wanted to start his life with her as soon as the judges handed down their verdict. He did not want to wait. He knew people would be scandalized that a witch could go from one brother to another, but Charlie understood Hermione. She had dealt with and buried the fiasco of her relationship with the monster months ago and was ready to build her life with him. She had not actually said that in so many words but Charlie knew.

Hermione leaned further back into Charlie's chest. She was tired and hopeful. Looking back she realized that she had lived much longer that she ever expect. While lying in her own filth on the kitchen floor, Hermione had almost hoped that each painful breath would be her last. It seemed impossible that she survived, not only survived but was flourishing. Loving Charlie Wesley as fiercely and deeply as she did was gift that she intended on cherishing every day for the rest of her life.

A small knock on Monica's office door brought both of them back to the present. Charlie kissed the top of Hermione's head as they turned to face the future. Monica spoke to the clerk in a hushed tone. The verdict was back and in much shorter time than she had expected. It could have gone either way.

Charlie's arm was still around Hermione was they walked into the courtroom both still quite and unaware of the flashes of light going off around them. Charlie led Hermione to her seat and slipped into his directly behind her.

Hermione was numb; she had nothing left to feel, it was just a matter of hearing what the judges decided. She had tried her very best and that would have to be enough.

Percy was also sitting waiting. She could tell by his self satisfied, smug expression that he loved being photographed for the next day's headlines. His air of self confidence made her sick.

The Chief Judge was the first to be seated quickly followed by his fellow judges. Hermione had shut down. She knew they were talking to her, she could see their mouths moving but none of the words made sense. She just wanted to hear one word…free.

The words came to her as if she was underwater. Hermione did recognize 'inhumane' and possibly 'unimaginable'. But what confused her most was hearing 'rewarded 1.5 million'. Where was the word free? All that mattered was her freedom the rest was inconsequential.

Hermione turned to look at Charlie, he was smiling and gesturing her to turn back and look at he judges.

"Annulment granted" made her world begin to spin. Hermione's hand came up to cover her sobbing face. She was free!

Charlie was holding her and they were descended upon by family and friends. Percy's screams rang out. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both had tears in their eyes as they stood next to Hermione and watched as the guards subdued a crazed Percy and escorted the monster out of the court room.

Free, she was free and Charlie was holding her in his arms. This was her dream; what had pushed her to recover and what had been foremost in her mind as she retold her harrowing tale in front of the world. She and Charlie were free.

Charlie knew it was time to activate his plan. Together with Ron and Monica, Charlie had worked out the details of an escape plan for when the trial was over. Regardless of the outcome, Charlie knew that Hermione would need some privacy and time to process the events. Monica had procured a portkey that would transport them out of the Ministry and to an undisclosed location when she activated it.

Charlie looked at Monica and she nodded handing him a dried up old bottle of ink. Once Charlie had slipped it into his and Hermione's joined hands, Monica tapped the top to activate it. The couple disappeared.

Hermione recognized where Charlie had brought her. It was their lake; the pristine setting of the beginning of their relationship. The air was a little colder than it had been during the heat of the summer and the trees seemed to be just beginning to show their colors. Once she was steady on her feet, Hermione walked to the water's edge. The surface was perfectly still, a mirror reflection of the mountains and sky surrounding them.

"Charlie, it is just as lovely!" Hermione watched a small flock of ducks landed on the water's surface disrupting the reflection. "I think this is my favorite spot in all of the reserve."

Charlie walked up behind her and once again slipped his hand in hers. He led her to a giant boulder that was at the edge of the shoreline and lifting her up he sat her on the sun warmed rock. "I admit when I first brought you here I was hoping you would like it as much as I did. It made me very happy to discover you did."

"Charlie, you and Monica must have pulled in quite a few favors to arrange a portkey out of the Ministry of Magic." Hermione's legs were wrapped around Charlie's waist as she snuggled her head on his chest.

Charlie grinned. "That sister-in-law of mine is one tricky witch. She can be very persuasive when she wants to be. Ron must never win an argument!"

Hermione pulled back slightly and looked at the content face of the man she adored. "I think they are very well matched. Ron has a great sense of self preservation and can plot out strategy better than anyone. Monica just keeps him on his toes."

Charlie did not let her stay pulled away from him for too long. He stroked her back as they held on to each other and watched the clouds move across the sky.

The sun was almost touching the mountain tops in the western sky when Hermione roused herself out of her musings. "Charlie, they did say I was free…right?"

Charlie kissed her upturned nose. "Yes, you are no longer Mrs. Percy Weasley, back to being Hermione Granger, woman warrior."

Hermione sighed in relief. "That is exactly what I thought they said."

"Charlie," Hermione whispered as the evening symphony of insects began, "make love to me."

Hermione could feel his arms tighten around her as his lips lowered seeking hers. "Please, I am free and I want to be with you."

Charlie cupped her face, tracing her lips with his thumb eventually running his fingers down her neck. "No."

Hermione was surprised by his reaction and all of the self doubt she ever suffered from came flooding back into to her mind. "Oh, of course, having spent the day listening to Percy made you realize that I was not worthy." Her voice was full of pain and tears.

Charlie laughed which only made Hermione cry more and feel worse. He wiped her wet cheeks and kissed her deeply. "Never doubt how much I want you, now more than ever but I want to wait. I want to be married to you first."

Hermione smiled. "You want to marry me?"

Charlie grinned, "Of course I want to marry you. You are my world."

Hermione bit her lower lip, looking up at him shyly she asked, "Could we get married tonight I really really don't want to wait much longer. I want you."

Charlie's full throated laugh made Hermione smile. "Tomorrow, little one can you wait until tomorrow?"

Hermione gave him appraising look. "I am sure, but I will try!"


	19. Chapter 19

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

_The youngest is home sick, I have a substitute!!! I could clean house or I could update. Not a tough decision!_

* * *

The first impulse was to get married by their lake but if they wanted to be married the next day and they wanted their family to join in the celebration, they would have to go to where their family was. It did not truly matter to Hermione where she married Charlie Wesley, all that mattered to her was that she became his wife and he became her husband. Having family there was an added bonus.

Ron was surprised when a mere couple of hours after he had seen the couple disappear in the midst of the chaos in the court room, appeared once again on his doorstep.

"Did you get lost? Forget that Romania is due east? It is simple follow the smell of the dragon dung." Ron snipped at them as they entered his home.

"No, we are not lost and Romania is more southeast than east. The smell of dragon might be coming from the bottom of my shoe actually." Charlie was checking the soles of his shoes. "O! Sorry about that!" Charlie quickly cleaned the bottom of his left shoe.

Ron grimaced and cleaned the floor Charlie was standing on. "Jane will be crawling soon that is just disgusting."

Hermione chuckled at the sight of Ron being domestic and parental. It gave her hope for Charlie, maybe Molly had rubbed off on them after all.

Monica came out of the kitchen hold food covered Jane. The conversation stopped when Hermione squealed and snatched Jane from her mother's arms. "My pretty princess!" Hermione cooed as she twirled around with Jane in her arms. Leaving the rest of the adults by the front door and together the two danced their way into the kitchen where Hermione cleaned the princess's face.

"She seems unusually chipper! Did you slip something in her tea?" Monica asked as the three walked in the living room.

"No, she is just happy. She is free, she is in love," Charlie blushed slightly and then shouted at twirling girls in the kitchen, "get out here you two we have to plan for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, what is tomorrow?" asked Ron as Hermione and sparkling clean Jane joined them.

"Hasn't Charlie told you yet?" Hermione asked between blowing 'raspberries' on Jane's exposed stomach. Jane was giggling and tried to pull Hermione's closer each time she pulled away to breath.

Monica was delighted to see her daughter and her best friend having such a wonderful time but curiosity was getting to her. Taking Jane back into her lap, Monica looked at Hermione who had sat down right next to Charlie on the loveseat. "Okay, spill what are you two up to…what is happening tomorrow?"

Hermione grinned like a little kid just about to get an ice cream cone. "Tomorrow is going to be our wedding day."

Ron sputtered, "What? Tomorrow? So soon? Have you told Mum yet? She will have kittens if she doesn't get to plan it properly!"

Charlie took Hermione's hand and in a slightly more serious tone he said, "Well, it has to be tomorrow. Because if I have to wait for more than a day to have my 'pretty princess' I'll explode."

Hermione blushed. "We just want to do it right…you know…get married…then work on babies…"

Realization dawned on Ron and he finally understood what Monica had figured out the moment Hermione sat down next to Charlie.

"Of course you do." Monica really did understand how much this meant to both of them. "Then we will just have to make sure that everything works out so that tomorrow is your wedding day."

Jane clapped her hands and jumped in her mum's lap, she was excited too!

The couple split into teams. Charlie and Ron were given the responsibility of finding an official to perform the marriage, rings for both Hermione and Charlie, getting the licenses, telling the family.

Hermione and Monica were in charge of finding a dress, getting flowers, decorating the house for the ceremony and ordering refreshment. Oh the cake, they did not want to forget the cake. A Weasley wedding meant inordinate amounts of food.

The teams went to separate corners and began. It only took a couple of floo calls and the reinforcements began to arrive. Everyone from Molly and Arthur to Harry and Ginny descended on Ron and Monica's house with in minutes.

Hermione was stunned by how encouraging and delighted everyone seemed to be by the prospect of Charlie and her getting married. She would have understood if they had raised concern about the timing, considering her annulment wasn't even a day old and she was already planning another marriage.

Monica was the one to suggest that Hermione use her wedding dress. They were similar is size and had similar taste. Hermione teared up for the first time since Charlie proposed. This was how it was suppose to be. Marrying someone you loved, surrounded by people who love you and support you. It was a dream.

The next evening as the sun was just beginning to set behind the trees at the end of Ron and Monica's garden, Charlie Weasley married the love of his life, Hermione. It was attended by his and now hers again family. Only brother wasn't there and no one noticed.

Jane made a delightful flower girl and it took both of her grandparents to keep her from eating the petals in her basket. Monica and Ginny wore their favorite dresses and with a simple swish the colors matched.

Charlie borrowed a pair of dress robes from his fashion forward brother, Bill, who assured him that despite being last years they would do. Bill and Ron stood next to their brother as he repeated his vows and at the appropriate time, Bill placed the platinum bands on the official's book.

Hermione glowed in the candlelight as she approached Charlie in the silk sheath that clung to her form and accentuated her slender frame. The bouquet of peonies trembled slightly while she walked and with a deep sigh she took Charlie's hands.

Their vows were the same vows that hundreds of witches and wizards had said before them but that did not diminish the emotion or meaning behind them. Charlie and Hermione had agreed that there was a powerful connection knowing they were repeating the same vows that their parents, grandparents, and even great grandparents had.

Molly and Arthur were beaming as they stood by and watched two of their own become one.

It was after the cake had been cut and the toasts made when Charlie, standing with his rubbing small circles on Hermione's upper back, talking to Bill, realized this was exactly how his life was meant to be. Hermione close to his side, smiling softly at the conversation around her but letting a small sigh escape each time Charlie's fingers brushed the back of her neck. Charlie relished each sound and kissed her temple when she shifted slightly to be closer to him. This was all Charlie could ever ask for.

Hermione wanted more than anything not to feel so tired. This was the happiest she could ever remember being and yet, if the truth be told, all she wanted to do was get in bed and snuggle next to Charlie and go to sleep. She was exhausted. For the tenth time she tried to hide her yawn, but Charlie saw her hide behind her champagne flute.

"Ready to go home?" he whispered in her ear during a lull in the conversation.

"I want to stay. This is wonderful, but I'm afraid I will fall asleep standing up." Hermione leaned her head against Charlie's shoulder.

"I'll make our excuses." Charlie was tapping on the side of his glass.

Once everyone was paying attention he cleared his throat and said, "My lovely bride and I would like to thank all of you for helping us get to this point. It has been a long struggle and we could not have done it with out each and every one of you. Thank you."

Hermione was smiling as he looked down at her as she stood next to him; their hands clasped. "But as much fun as this has been," Charlie continued, "it is time for us to go…my wife…I like the sound of that! My wife insists that we commence with the honeymoon!"

The room filled with wolf whistles as Hermione blushed furiously and slapped Charlie's shoulder. Charlie grabbed her tightly to his chest as she hid her face in his chest. "Okay, okay you lot…I've made my first blunder as a married man, I have embarrassed my bride. What I meant to say was that it has been an extremely long couple of days and we are both exhausted."

Hermione pulled away and shook her head, all the while trying not to roll her eyes at her husband of an hour and a half. She smiled at the gathered family and turned to hug the approaching Mrs. Weasley.

"Thank you for being here and understanding." Hermione said softly.

Mrs. Weasley gave a little sob and hugged Hermione even tighter. "Molly, Molly dear give me a chance to hug our daughter." Mr. Weasley embraced Hermione and holding her close he said, "You are where you always belonged."

Hermione's composure broke and the tears began to flow. Charlie's concern was relieved when he saw at she was smiling brightly behind the tears. "Ready?" He finally asked.

Hermione nodded and gave a quick hug to Monica and Ginny before together she and Charlie stepped outside to leave. The night air was cool and the stars glittered in the night sky. It was perfect.


	20. Chapter 20

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

* * *

_This is the rest of what should have been all of Chapter 16. Sorry I broke it into two parts. _________________________________________________________________________

The lights were on in the flat when they returned home. Charlie had his wand out and was prepared for battle while Hermione voiced the opinion that possibly they had left them on. Charlie wasn't so sure and raced from room to room checking every nook and cranny. Hermione was the one who found the evidence of intruders in the bathroom.

Her startled "Oh!" brought Charlie racing to her from the kitchen.

"No, it is fine…" Hermione was barring the door not letting Charlie in.

"What? What!" Charlie was panting from the exertion. Hermione still held the door to keep him from entering.

"It is fine. Apparently Monica and Ginny made a quick trip here. I can't imagine how they found the time!" Hermione was trying to explain and alleviate Charlie's fears.

"If you must know they left a 'present' for me…well actually it really is more for you." Hermione was blushing adorably.

Charlie face was crunch in confusion until he saw the tell tale sign of embarrassment on Hermione's face.

"Oh, it's a girl thing. Am I right?" Charlie stopped pushing against the door rather he leaned against the doorjamb and crossed his arms. His grin was covering his face.

Hermione's face turned even redder as she nodded.

"Well, by all means then, I will leave you to it. When and if you looking for me, I will be the bloke waiting for you in bed." Charlie gently kissed her forehead and walked away.

Hermione closed the door and took a deep breath. She really was fine not nervous at all about being with Charlie, until she saw the beautiful lace and stain peignoir set hanging on the back of the bathroom door. Reaching her hand to feel the smoothness of the material, Hermione stifled a giggle. Mentally admonishing herself, she was well passed the age of giggling, Hermione pulled the gown away from the robe and held it up to her turning to look in the mirror.

Another small giggle escaped as she studied the reflection. Monica had to have been the one to pick out the color. It was perfect, not virginal white, but a deep chocolate. It contrasted beautifully with her skin and matched her eyes. Hermione couldn't wait to pt it on. Gently and great care, Hermione slipped out of her borrowed wedding dress. With a little maneuvering, she placed it on the peignoir hanger. She placed all of her under things on the counter she caught her reflection in the mirror. She had to admit she looked fine, no bruising and almost all of the scars had faded.

She shivered in the cold and taking a deep breath she slipped the gown over her head. The coldness of the material gave her skin goose bumps. Smoothing down the wrinkles Hermione ventured another peek in the mirror. At first she didn't recognize the woman looking back at her. The face and hair were familiar but the body seemed to belong to someone else. Years of baggy shirts, old jeans, rumbled sweats had left her with a distorted body image. The body in front of her was curvy and feminine. Hermione smiled, she was at last seeing the same thing that Charlie saw a lovely woman; not a dumpy lump.

The sound of the bath room door opening made Charlie's heart skip a beat. He had no idea what to expect. They were married and had patiently waited for this night but what if she too tired or too scared. Charlie tired to not think about it. He straightened the bed covers and froze. Maybe he should have kept his boxers on. What if Hermione wasn't interested and here he was sitting in bed ready and eager. Scanning the room Charlie tried to decide if he had enough time to get his boxers on before she got there. The moment was decided for him when he looked back and Hermione was standing in the entry to the hallway.

She was ethereal; the robe flowed away from her and the light shining behind her silhouetted in the opening. Charlie groaned softly at the sight. She was magnificent. Charlie took small swallow breaths as she approached the bed. This was it.

"So, is that, scrap of nothing trying to disguise itself as pajamas, my present?" Charlie asked when she finally got close enough for him to see it properly.

Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Do I get to unwrap my present?" Charlie's voice was low and deep with a second's hesitation he added, "I will understand if you want to wait, if you are too tired. I could use a good night sleep."

Hermione sat down next to him. "Liar."

Charlie grinned. "I promise I'll be good…I'll even try not to snore."

Hermione leaned closer and feeling more playful said, "Liar."

Charlie's hand smoothed away the hair from her face. "I can wait."

Hermione turned her face into his hand gently kissing the palm and whispering, "Liar."

Charlie's arms encircled her and pushed the robe off her shoulders. "You're right." His lips descended on her shoulder and began to discover his wife.

Hermione smiled and sought her own path of exploration.

It was only a matter of minutes before Monica's & Ginny's present was on the floor, only to be followed by a tiny squeal of delight when Hermione pulled back the covers to join her husband.

Hermione was comfortable with Charlie initially setting the pace but soon they began to establish a give and take as they became comfortable with each other.

Hermione realized that Charlie had neglected to tell her just how talented he truly was. His lips alone should be a national treasure. No one could possible be that flexible and all Hermione could think in that moment of utter bliss was, "He is all mine." That was the thought she took with her when she fell of the edge.

Charlie watched his wife slowly recover and come back to him. Her face was completely relaxed and glowing. His heart swelled with pride, he had put that look on her face. Hermione took a deep breath and opened her eyes to look at the wonderful man above her.

"You have more talents than simply dragon handling Mr. Weasley." She chuckled when a grin crossed his face.

"Is that right Mrs. Weasley?" Charlie asked as he gently kissed and nipped at her neck, his fingers stroking the long planes of her legs and ribcage. "Perhaps you need a demonstration of all my abilities?" His eyebrow rose as he spoke.

Hermione drew him closer pulling him between her legs as she kissed the arched brow. "Oh I think that would be an excellent idea." Her legs wrapping around his, her feet softly sliding up and down his calves she continued, "Mr. Weasley have I told you lately how very much I adore you?"

Charlie did not stop her and only found the ability to shake his head while he devoted attention to pleasing her as much as he could.

Hermione was soon again climbing to the blissful edge and Charlie was determined to join her. His hands cradled her head as he looked into her eyes searching for desire, need, and an invitation. Hermione knew without a word spoke what he was asking; all she said in response was "Please."

As gently and steadily as possible Charlie Weasley was given the one thing Hermione wanted him to have more than anything and he gladly accepted her gift.

Hermione was desperate to sear this memory in her mind as they both imploded. No matter what had happened before or what would happen in the future, this moment was it; the point in her life when she knew completeness.

It was still dark when they both woke up. Charlie feeling like he could leap a tall mountain and Hermione feeling as she had leapt a tall mountain. Charlie turned to face his wife, their faces a mere millimeter away from each other. Hermione smiled at the sleep tousled hair of her husband and her hands scraped of his morning stubble. She gladly slid closer when he pulled her body towards him.

"Hi" she whispered as his hands rubbed her back. She could not believe this was her life. She never in a million years would have dared to dream of this six months ago. How she had husband who loved her and a future that was theirs to make. They could have children and travel…her mind clicked and she looked at Charlie.

"Babies." She said unsurely.

Charlie stopped and placed his hands on her face. "Yes what about babies?"

"Did you do a charm or something?" Hermione asked weakly.

"Nope, did not even think about it to tell the truth. But won't it be great to tell our son that I got you on the first try on our wedding night!" Charlie's eyes were bright.

Hermione tried to look angry but she couldn't pull it off. "Maybe it will be a girl. Your brothers have girls."

Charlie pulled her on top of him, "Nope it's a boy."

Hermione slapped at his shoulder, "You don't know that. I might not be pregnant."

Charlie flipped them over suddenly and quickly grabbed her hands. "You must remember wife, I'm a Weasley."

* * *

_Epilogue_

* * *

"Charlie Weasley!" could be heard from across the garden. Ron was handing his brother Charlie a beer when Hermione Weasley began to walk towards them.

"She looks great." Ron said as he watched Charlie take a big gulp.

"Yep amazing!" replied Charlie as he watched Hermione get closer carrying a bright red haired little girl at arms length.

"Charlie, please she stinks!" Hermione was looking a little pale and Charlie quickly grabbed the pungent smelling child.

"Wow she is ripe. Molly what do you have in your nappy?" Charlie glanced back at his wife. "Are you okay?"

"Better now that you have her, this part of being pregnant I could do without. My nose is so sensitive." Hermione looked down at her belly Charlie hand was rubbing it when they both felt a hard kick.

Charlie grinned. "I love that!"

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him. "You wouldn't love it for very long when it is tap dancing on you bladder." Charlie bent down and kissed the top of his wife's head.

"Dad! Dad make Jane give it back!" Chase Weasley the oldest of Charlie's and Hermione's was running towards his parents. Charlie turned to his brother and said as he started to walk away, "I have got nappy duty; it is your turn to referee."

Ron turned to his dearest friend. "Are you happy?"

Hermione smiled, "Unbelievably"

Ron had rubbed Hermione's belly. "I guess Monica and I had better get started, you and Charlie are one ahead of us."

Hermione patted Ron's hand and looked up at her favorite brother in law. "Make that two ahead."

_This is the end of this tale. Thank you for all of the reviews and encouragement. It is a great experience to write and have readers actually enjoy what you say. It has been a pleasure._

_Time for a shameless plug: I am starting my next story __**Trouble withVows**__ a Bill & Hermione tale. I hope you will give it a chance._

_To Drops: thanks for being a great review cheerleader_

_To Karen: thanks for reading_


End file.
